Órbita
by Sirenita
Summary: Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, sienten una atracción innegable que los saca de su eje y son como planetas que se desvían de sus órbitas. Viñetas en respuesta a la tabla Jacob/Angela de la comunidad Twilightèque.
1. Respiración

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Crepúsculo, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Summit Entertainment., 2007.**

* * *

**N/A: Este es un conjunto de viñetas en respuesta a la tabla Jacob/Angela de la comunidad de LJ**** Twilightèque. Puede que algunas tengan relación o que ningún hilo argumental las una.**

* * *

**Respiración**

La había encontrado en medio del bosque, en el claro donde la tierra se combinaba con la arena y si se caminaba unos metros, se podía visualizar el mar entre los mohosos y milenarios troncos que habían sido testigos del nacimiento de una tribu, peleas, amores, juerga y, ahora, de sangre.

En una de las rondas que le había dado Sam –vamos, no hay para qué mentir-; en una de las rondas que había tomado, excusándose que quería mantenerse ocupado y con la resignación de Sam, recorrió aquel habitual nido verde con pasos tranquilos. Siempre en aquellos momentos de soledad, trataba que su lado humano se callara, para dar paso a sus instintos; pero le era difícil pelear contra las arremetidas de inseguridades, melancolía y amargura que le recordaban permanentemente que nunca podría ser solamente instintos y necesidades. También era humano.

Aunque era más fácil guiarse por sus sentidos inmediatos: hambre, el aleteo de un ave cortando el aire a varios metros de su cabeza, sed, un oso desperezándose de su aletargada siesta, sueño, el olor de sangre fresca tapando el aroma de la tierra recién mojada por el rocío matinal.

Se detuvo de golpe. Se irguió y olfateó cuidadosamente. Sangre fresca. Sí. Y sangre humana.

Corrió hasta el lugar que expelía esa peste que taladraba sus narices. Nunca le había gustado la sangre, se dijo asqueado, porque le recordaba a pieles frías y lo que nunca le perteneció, pero de todas formas lo había perdido. Pero al llegar, no se encontró con el escenario épico que se había imaginado, sino que con la evidencia de un catastrófico accidente.

Una chica de su misma edad, estaba tendida boca abajo, inconsciente. No estaba muerta, oía los débiles latidos de su corazón. Sin embargo, le parecía una imaginación de sus oídos al contemplar la herida en su mejilla, en sus brazos; los moretones en el espinazo de la espalda. Sus pantalones estaban sucios, y en una zona cercana a la rodilla se teñía de rojo, derramando la sangre sobre la tierra.

Se transformó en humano, sin siquiera pasársele por la cabeza que no tenía ropa a la mano, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Pensó en qué podría haberle ocurrido. Al parecer, no había nadie más porque antes de volver a su forma humana, tomó en cuenta en olfatear el ambiente y oír cualquier indicio que indicara que hubiera alguien cerca; pero nada. Y le costaba creer que fuera un accidente simple. Ella estaba sola, en el límite del bosque con la playa. No había ninguna motocicleta o aparato que permitiera deducir que…

La observó cuidadosamente, pero en sus vagos intentos no pudo descifrar nada que indicara qué había pasado. Sólo vio los mechones castaños que se confundían con su piel blanca, y en las casi invisibles pecas que se esparcían por su nariz y estaban embarradas de tierra. Pero además, escuchó la manera lenta en que una bolsa se llenaba y luego se vaciaba.

Jacob Black no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al percatarse en la _respiración_ de la chica. Era lenta, adolorida, débil, casi efímera; pero era una esperanza más concreta de vida. Y casi sin ser consciente de ello, sintió que aquella señal era una _respiración_ para su vida también. Como una exhalación, que desechaba lo inútil, dañino, antiguo; y daba paso a lo nuevo, a la esperanza, lo sano.

Desde aquel momento, Jacob Black empezó a ser más condescendiente con su lado humano.

* * *

**N/A: He vuelto nuevamente con algo de este fandom y de la mano con una de mis parejas favoritas, Jake/Angela. Hace ya algún tiempo quería volver a inscribirme para completar una Tabla en LJ, y encontré ésta de la cual me enamoré. No simplemente por ser hecha especialmente para esta pareja, sino porque contenía las palabras perfectas para crear distintas historias, escenas, sentimientos... Además que muchas personas me pidieron seguir "The Hardest Part", y creo que hacer algunas viñetas basándome en eventos de allí, pero no hay necesidad de leerse el fic porque se entienden (al menos eso pienso, pero mi opinión es poco confiable debido a que soy la autora, ¿no?).**

**¿Críticas constructivas, sugerencias, comentarios, halagos? Déjame tu review. ¿Sabías que podría hacerse una ley que multe a los que no dejen reviews en los fics que leen? (...). Vale, eso lo acabo de inventar.**

**Hasta la próxima viñeta y muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Heridas

**Heridas**

_You can have my heart  
If you don't mind broken things  
You can have my heart  
If you don't mind these tears  
I heard that you make all things new  
So I give these pieces all to you  
If you want it, you can have my heart_

_- "Broken Things" de Jennifer Paige._

Las _heridas_ más difíciles de contar eran las del corazón, y él lo podía decir por experiencia. Eran esos recuerdos dolorosos sobre cómo las personas a las que más se quiere te traicionan no cumpliendo tus expectativas o jugando con tus sentimientos. Esas imágenes y emociones plasmadas en algún rincón de tu ser, que te encantaría borrar, pero no puedes. Son como fantasmas siempre rondando. Si las _heridas_ físicas dolían y sanaban en un tiempo establecido; las del corazón dolían en un tiempo del alma. Un tiempo donde las horas, segundos, años, décadas se confunden con meses y estaciones del año. Todo es relativo, todo es lo mismo. Y cicatrizan con la superación de esos fantasmas. Ya sea aprendiendo a quererse a sí mismo o simplemente a renunciar a lo más querido para otorgar felicidad.

Por eso asumió que la verdadera herida de ella era muchísimo más honda que el enorme corte en su pierna y los moretones que teñían su blanquecino rostro, ya que cuando posó sus ojos en las vendas que cubrían de manera precaria el corte de su pierna, ella se tapó con la mano el vendaje y dejó que su sucio pelo ocultaran su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas de angustia. No podía explicar qué le había pasado.

Se quedó a su lado sin decir nada. Había estado junto a ella cuando Emily los recibió preocupada, ayudándola a quitarle la ropa mugrosa para lavar y limpiar las heridas; a su lado se mantuvo cuando Emily curaba los rasguños en los brazos, y él mismo le había vendado la pierna apreciando el atroz corte profundo que seguía liberando sangre.

La contempló de vez en cuando, siempre procurando que sus miradas no se cruzaran porque le daba un retorcijón en el estómago al ver toda la tristeza y destrozo en sus ojos castaños. Ya había visto hacía un tiempo no tan lejano una mirada similar y había tomado el mismo rol protector, casi curador. Aún así, sabía que las heridas del pasado no podían compararse con las de la presente. La manera en que la encontró, prácticamente desahuciada en el bosque le daba un aire macabro a su situación.

-Él no se atrevió a matarme –dijo de repente. La voz extremadamente ronca y forzada, como si la garganta la tuviera inflamada. Él la miró, encontrándose con mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y una espalda recta, indemne, resistiendo ante las ganas de desplomarse por completo-. No tuvo las agallas suficientes.

-¿Él? –preguntó confundido, pero manteniendo la distancia; tanto en voz como físicamente.

-Mi novio –sus pupilas castañas se fijaron en él, y tras la cubierta de lágrimas vio algo más grande que la angustia y el dolor juntos: miedo-. Mi ex novio, supongo –corrigió haciendo una débil mueca y temblando.

Entre más palabras cortadas y lentas, se enteró que ella vivía en una relación abusiva y desde que había querido terminar con ella, él arremetía hiriéndola. Ya no verbalmente, subían a manotazos, patadas, abusos de otro tipo y finalmente, la noche anterior ella había escapado de casa. No pudo llegar lejos, porque él la persiguió y al llegar hasta al hostal donde se escondía…

-… Me dio el toque de gracia –su mano se dirigió a la pierna. Sorbió su llanto, tratando de tranquilizarse cuando obviamente no podía hacerlo-. Muchas gracias por salvarme. No tienes idea cuándo te lo agradezco –dijo en voz baja-, aunque no sé si será bueno vivir después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Cómo vivir con esto? –se abrazó, nuevamente cediendo ante los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y se frotó los moretones con cuidado.

Ella se refería al profundo corte que traspasó su pierna y le destrozó el corazón.

En un silencio que era más reconfortante que cientos de palabras ensayadas como vividas, él se prometió ayudarla a superar su herida del corazón. Todavía seguiría junto a ella en su recuperación, no podía abandonarla en ese momento. Y aunque se preguntó por qué lo hacía, si ya había sufrido demasiado reparando las _heridas_ de corazones para luego regalarlos, sentía que era necesario. Si debía esmerarse en recoger hasta el más mínimo pedazo de su corazón y armarlo nuevamente, con precisión; lo haría sin rechistar. Todo con tal que ella pensara que se podía vivir; que valía la pena estar en ese mundo para enfrentar los dolorosos fantasmas del pasado y superar los más grandes miedos.

Y en aquella pequeña habitación, se quedaron ambos corazones rotos por el mal encargo de amores y de alguna manera u otra, ambos recogerían los pedazos y sanarían las _heridas_ pertinentes para enfrentar nuevamente la vida. Con corazones sabios y enteros.

* * *

**N/A: Continuación de la viñeta anterior, a pedido del público (y de mi consciencia). De alguna forma terminé escribiendo esto, que es muy trágico, pero me parece... obvio, para la mini trama de estas dos viñetas. No podía ser menos trágico ni terrible que esto. Al menos tiene un final alternativamente esperanzador.**

**Realmente gracias por sus reviews. Estoy muy contenta y encantada por el recibimiento que me han dado con este fic de viñetas. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a estas mini historias :).**

**Para la próxima actualización, traeré algo muchísimo más feliz y romántico.**

**¡Besotes!**

**PD: ¿Es necesario que vuelva a hacer una mala broma como lo de las multas? Sólo dale al "GO" de abajo y no temas a darme tu opinión sobre esto.**


	3. Confidencia

**Confidencia**

Desde que se habían conocido, Jacob Black siempre había sido el que tenía secretos y con el pasar del tiempo los iba revelando. No se trataba de un gusto por el engaño en sí mismo, sino que el desconocimiento por parte de ella de sus secretos, lo hacían sentirse seguro.

El tiempo pasaba, y los momentos más propicios empezaron a aparecer: a veces se trataba de una confidencia casual, como la vez en que él había sido el culpable romper las esculturas de un compañero de clase que odiaba a los seis años y siempre lo negó. Otras, era algo más significativo como su extraña nostalgia por el olor al pincel recién bañado en trementina y acrílico sobre un lienzo; temiendo que quizás se tratase del hecho que lo único que recordaba y asociaba a su difunta madre, era su afición por la pintura. Luego, vinieron las más definitivas; las que envolvían leyendas casi surrealistas, secretos generacionales, peleas míticas y la marca esparcida en la sangre de los herederos de una estirpe de guerreros. Y así. Una vez le dijo que su libro favorito no era nada más ni menos que aquel entrañable libro de primer grado sobre las aventuras de un niño que se convirtió en hermano mayor, que le daban miedo las arañas por alguna broma infantil de sus amigos o el simple hecho que nunca pisaba con el pie izquierdo al bajarse de la cama en las mañanas por una ridícula superstición.

Fue por esa razón que cuando Angela Weber lo llamó desde el sillón, argumentando que tenía que confesarle algo, le pareció que el mundo se ponía de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó lívido.

-Quiero decirte algo –alzó su mano e hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. Ven aquí, Jake –apremió impaciente, ocultando la mitad de su rostro en un mullido cojín.

-Me estás asustando… -le dijo el chico llegando hasta el sillón. Se inclinó mientras observaba los ojos de un castaño brillante, escrutándolo con vergüenza-. Ang, dime qué te-

-Acércate más. Es un secreto –pidió con la voz ahogada.

-Vale, esto si que es sumamente raro –comentó inclinándose aún más, casi su nariz rozando con el cojín-. ¿Me dirás qué pasa?

-Sí, esto –asintió con una voz levemente infantil mientras se deshacía del objeto que los separaba.

La _confidencia_ que le quería dar su novia era una de las más juguetonas, excitantes y felices que había recibido en su corta, pero obstaculizada vida. Una _confidencia_ sellada entre labios silenciosos y las manos de ella depositándose en su nuca, invitándolo a inclinarse más. Era una promesa, un memorándum de recuerdos que pavimentaban un futuro.

Una _confidencia_ de amor incondicional.

* * *

**N/A: Tal como les había prometido, aquí tienen una viñeta más ligera y feliz que las anteriores. Lo siento si me he demorado, pero he andado llena de pruebas, trabajos, seminarios, etc. ¡Apenas estoy en casa! Y me he demorado mucho en corregir alguna viñeta feliz para subirla, pero debo admitir que me encantó escribirla, porque en pocas ocasiones he tenido la posiblidad de narrar algo así; un momento típico de una pareja en que los detalles de improviso son los más valorados. Creo que esos pequeños gestos, son los que consolidan una relación :).**

**Para las personas que leen "The Hardest Part", se darán cuenta que hice menciones sobre el olor a pintura como el recuerdo de Jake de su madre, y lo de la araña por la broma que Quil y Embry le hicieron en el cine. Esta viñeta es casi un adelanto de cómo podría terminar el fic, jeje.  
**

**Besotes, y hasta la próxima viñeta.**


	4. Pieza

**Pieza**

La ve llorando a la salida del edificio. Hace una mueca, extrañado, antes de retomar el paso y llegar a su coche. Escucha que la puerta se abre y luego pasos. Sigue caminando, deseando escapar de allí lo antes posible. Le parece sumamente contradictorio querer ir a casa, cuando la mayoría del tiempo odia estar allí. Y la imagen de Bella, enfundada en ese hermoso vestido azul, bailando con Edward Cullen le azota la cabeza. Suspira, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Por qué piensa en ella? Había visto a Bella contadas veces, en visitas ocasionales y cortas, hacía meses en la playa y sin contar aquellas tardes del pasado donde sus hermanas y ella jugaban en su casa.

-¡Pues no lo entiendo y no quiero hacerlo! –grita alguien. Una chica. Le contesta la voz desesperada de un chico-. ¿Acaso importa ahora? –pregunta ella y luego un respingo, de lágrimas contenidas.

-Ang, lo siento –dijo él, con una voz que demostraba todo menos sincero arrepentimiento-. No puedo seguir mintiéndome… mintiéndote.

Se gira, curioso. Siempre había creído que un baile de la secundaria debía ser entretenido.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes o después –se trata de la chica que llora a unos metros de la puerta. Se lleva las manos a la cara, luego de pocos segundos se las quita y las mueve suavemente-. Ándate, Ben. Me arruinaste la noche… Muchas gracias -añadé con ironía.

Él se va, sin decir nada. Cierra las puertas tras él y el llanto de la chica se deja oír de nuevo.

La mira, y entonces echa una ojeada a ambos lados. El estacionamiento está lleno de coches y vacío, tal como estaba cuando llegó hace unos diez minutos. No sabe si acercarse. Le parece inapropiado, dado que no la conoce; pero se ve demasiado destruida. No deja de llorar. Ve la manera brusca en que se desarma el peinado, dejando que su pelo rubio cayera desordenado. Se quita el ramillete y lo lanza lejos, mientras renueva sus quejidos y calma sus sollozos, sentándose en el suelo y dobla las piernas, ocultando así su rostro en las rodillas.

Camina devolviéndose en sus pasos, con mucha inseguridad. Quizás podría ayudarla; llevarla de vuelta a su casa. La verdad es que le daba bastante pena.

-Oye –la llama llegando a su lado. Ella no se inmuta, pero pareciera que ya no se ahoga en lágrimas.

-¿Qué? –pregunta iracunda, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Pues… -hace una mueca sintiéndose un entrometido-, yo te vi y escuché cómo peleabas con ese chico y… -ella deja de ocultarse entre sus rodillas y te dirige la mirada. Sus pupilas castañas contrastan contra el rojo que las enmarca-. Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.

Se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas y entorna los ojos, observándole con intensidad.

-Eres el chico que bailó con Bella hace poco –dice con la voz quebrada.

-Sí –asiente-. Soy amigo de ella.

-Yo también –suspira, como para darse ánimos-. Me llamo Angela, ¿y tú?

-Jacob Black. Un gusto.

-No eres de aquí. ¿Por qué viniste? –sonríe con dulzura. Jacob también lo hace, sin explicarse la razón-. Er, disculpa… no quise ser tan brusca antes -dice de repente, luciendo avergonzada.

La conversación fluye. Ella va en el mismo año que Bella y son amigas. Se pregunta por qué no había sabido de ella antes mientras logra sacarle otra sonrisa, ésta vez más genuina y acompañada de una suave carcajada.

Con una mezcla de nervios y extrañeza latiéndole en el pecho, piensa que la situación es bizarra. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese viaje forzado por su padre terminaría de esa manera. Y la verdad no le molesta. Angela es simpática y mueve las manos cada vez que habla, siendo elocuente y vivaz. Dice cosas interesantes, habla de cosas que Jacob no escucha en general en sus amigos o personas de su edad y se siente contento.

Se trata de un idiota el chico que la había dejado, piensa y se atreve a preguntar por su novio. Su mirada castaña se ensombrece al mismo tiempo que replica que todo se había complicado, y que había llegado el momento de terminar antes de seguir hiriéndose mutuamente.

Él quiere animarla, pero no sabe cómo. Lo único que se le ocurre es un detalle tan poco relevante y alejado del tema en cuestión, que se intimada pidiéndoselo:

-Nadie debe pasarlo mal en un baile. Las chicas mueren por este momento, ¿no? -se rasca la cabeza, tímido. Ella no afirma ni niega lo anteriormente dicho-. ¿Deseas bailar esta _pieza_, conmigo?

Extiende la mano y ella la toma. Y en ese preciso instante, él se da cuenta que realmente su ex novio es un imbécil. Con el rimel bañándole los párpados, sin labial, su peinado desecho y los tacos mal puestos; Angela es demasiado hermosa. Especialmente cuando sonríe, porque Jacob siente algo revolotear, acelerándole la respiración.

Sus cuerpos se juntan, la cabeza de ella reposa en el hombro de él. Ella le agradece. Él sonríe. Se mueven lentamente bajo el compás enérgico de la canción, pero no parece importarles. Ambos sienten que algo toma un nuevo sentido en sus vidas: la _pieza_ de un puzzle siendo calzada en su posición.

* * *

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Y cabe destacar que gracias a **Carla Gray** tengo un sobrenombre que se está haciendo popular: Sire. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ya obtendría un sobrenombre por mi nickname? Me siento popular, jaja. Les agradezco sus buenas vibras.**

**Un día comencé a pensar en todos los momentos en que podría haberse dado que Jake y Ang hablaran realmente en los libros. Esta es una de aquellas ocurrencias. Tal vez esa noche del baile del primer libro, no fue tan perfecta para Ben y Ang como Bella pensó, y... Bueno, otra ida de olla.**

**Oh, me gustaría recordarles que las viñetas no tienen ningún hilo conductor; así que no intenten entender el orden ni la cronología. Todas son como mini-fics, dentro de una gran recopilación. A excepción cuando yo lo diga, claro está (como con las dos primeras).**

**Hasta la próxima, besotes.  
**


	5. Explicación

**Explicación**

Hizo la señal de la cruz en su frente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía de la capilla. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan alterada, aún después de haber orado. Generalmente hasta sus peores humores se disipaban con unos minutos de tranquilidad e introspección.

Lo peor de todo, era que estaba consciente de su actitud soberanamente estúpida e infantil. Podría estar enojada por algo más significativo, como por sus estudios o algún problema… real.

Se dirigió a la casa de su novio, tal como le había prometido para luego ir a cenar a la casa de Emily y Sam. Le pareció extraño pensar en que no quería ir a ninguno de ambos lugares, pero era bastante lógico si tomaba en cuenta sus últimas paranoias.

Cuando Jacob la recibió, simplemente suspiró sintiendo el peso de lo inevitable sobre sus hombros. Él no pudo dejar de notarlo, ya que cuando ella se acomodaba en el sillón, le preguntó sin anestesia ni ningún recato, qué le ocurría:

-Has estado rara desde la semana pasada –le dijo después que ella reiterara que no le pasaba nada. Se sentó a su lado y la examinó cuidadosamente con la mirada, algo curioso en él-. Estás preocupada, Ang. Lo puedo sentir.

-Er… Jacob –murmuró tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Todos eran miedos hipotéticos y fundamentados casi en la imaginación, sin embargo, el rastro del pasado no podía dejar de rondarla como la culpabilidad de la memoria-. ¿Crees que si no estuvieras imprimado de mí, me amarías?

Parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose que no bromeaba al hacer esa pregunta.

-Es que… -se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, en un vago intento de disipar el calor de su rostro y de paso esconderse de sus escudriñadores ojos cafés-, a veces pienso que todo esto que vivimos es gracias a un milagro, y no porque… realmente hubiera pasado si tu vida siguiera un curso natural. Ya sabes… quizás no te hubieras fijado en mí –balbuceó nerviosa.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –inquirió soportando una risita.

-Esto es serio, Jake –le dio una suave patada su rodilla. No porque no quisiera hacerle daño, sino para que ella misma no saliera ilesa ante ese movimiento riesgoso-. Dime la verdad. Esto de la imprimación es casi obra de un cuento de hadas demasiado perfecto y antiquísimo para satisfacer los temores de una mujer normal.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, él estalló en carcajadas mientras el rostro de la muchacha se teñía escarlata. A veces Jacob podía llegar a ser tan infantil, pensó Angela conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenía. Y no porque él la hubiera herido con su reacción, sino por la ansiedad contenida en los últimos días.

-No seas estúpida –de pronto se encontró con dos enormes brazos a su alrededor y una familiar ola de calor se deslizó sobre su cuerpo haciéndole suspirar. Él hablaba con dulzura y diversión-. ¿Realmente qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –la barbilla de él reposaba en su cabeza-. Tarde o temprano iba a perder la cabeza por ti. Con hombres lobo o humanos, con leyendas o aburridas conversaciones típicas, con imprimación o un enamoramiento enfermizamente humano –ella levantó la cabeza y él le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Te queda claro o debo esforzarme más en explicarte algo sumamente obvio?

Angela negó mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

En el fondo sabía que esa sería su respuesta. No podía dudar de él, ni de sus sentimientos. Eran verdaderamente incuestionables, pero… necesitaba que se lo recordara para acabar de una vez por todas por sus miedos fundamentados en meras especulaciones que la hacían temer lo que podría llegar a ocurrir dentro de algunas horas.

-Ang… -Jacob dijo aún con los labios casi pegados a los suyos. Ella no abrió los ojos, ya casi escuchando las palabras que le diría. Siempre había sido así entre ellos, como si antes de pensar algo ya el otro lo supiera-. ¿Simplemente a veces piensas en esa estupidez o sólo cuando Bella volverá a Forks?

El silencio era la mejor respuesta, se dijo a sí misma tratando de calmarse. ¿Acaso era su culpa que él la había amado antes de conocerla? ¿Estaba involucrada en que Bella volvería a Forks por sólo unos días luego de cinco años de desaparición? Y entre todos sus incesantes cuestionamientos, siempre estaba la premisa que no le importaba siquiera si vendría con su esposo o alguno de los miembros de su nueva familia. Incluso el hecho que ahora ya no tenía corazón latiente y tenía la piel más fría que un témpano de hielo, le eran indiferentes.

-Ella jamás podría llegar a compararse contigo, Ang –dijo Jacob tan seriamente, que ella abrió los ojos y se encontró a escasos centímetros con la intensa mirada de él-. Ésa es mi _explicación_: es realmente idiota que piensen en la sola idea de compararte con ella. Tú para mí estás aquí, ahora y lo seguirás estando. Ella no es nada.

-Yo… -la rubia suspiró sintiéndose aún más apenada. Se escondió en el pecho de él-. Es bueno de vez en cuando que me lo recuerdes…

De vez en cuando era bueno que se lo recordara, y que se lo repitiera mil veces si era necesario. Él era un hombre lobo que estaba imprimado, pero ella era una simple humana enamorada. Y en esos puentes de sentimientos, en el suyo siempre cabrían inseguridades inacabadas.

* * *

**N/A: De repente entré en un ataque de pánico muy absurdo al ver que son treinta palabras, por lo que subo una viñeta al azar de las ya terminadas.** **Es estúpido, lo sé; pero bueno... Y lo siento si ésta no es de lo mejor, pero no se me ocurrió nada más** **para usar "explicación". He de confesar que es un intento de colocar a Ang en una situación incómoda, escribirla de un modo distinto al usual.**

**Gracias por sus palabras, me animan muchísimo. ¡Besotes, adiós!**


	6. Mirada

**Mirada**

Apenas logras caminar con la maqueta para tu electivo de Arquitectura. Cuando la gente te ve –si tú logras verlos también, ya que casi ni ves tus propios pies-, sus ojos se abren sorprendidos y se quedan un par de segundos pasmados, con una mueca curiosa mientras examinan tu maqueta. Seguramente se deben preguntar cómo no te has caído aún con eso en brazos. Suerte, te dices después de reparar en los curiosos y sigues tu camino… esperando no encontrarte con alguna escalera y rodar como una mema.

En algún momento de tu trayecto, levantas el artificio y notas que exactamente a cuatro pasos largos, en línea recta; están las escaleras. Debes subir, por lo que tus pasos deben ser inclinados hacia la izquierda, de lo contrario tomarías las escaleras que bajan.

Te ríes de ti misma mientras caminas, porque haces algunos razonamientos demasiado básicos como si se trataran de un análisis de tipo intelectual avanzado. De todas maneras, no puedes evitarlo. Ya estás llegando tarde a tu clase y si no llegas con la maqueta sana y salva en cinco minutos, podrías reprobar.

-Oye, ¿podrías…? ¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué diiiii…? –el verbo "dices" apenas queda a la mitad en tu boca y sientes que todo tu mundo se te viene encima, junto con la maqueta.

Ocho escalones abajo, varios golpes en todo tu cuerpo y un dolor punzante en tu cabeza; abres los ojos sintiéndote mareada. Te cuesta enfocar la vista, pero eso no te detiene de estar más preocupada del trabajo que de tu propia salud. Tus manos tocan pedazos de madera sueltos, sin ningún armatoste sosteniéndolos y luego que el mundo dejara de girar descontrolado, te das cuenta que tu maqueta de un nuevo edificio para la secundaria está destruida.

-Oh, mierda, estoy fregada –murmuras juntando los palos que eran los pilares de la cafetería y los pasillos exteriores.

-Toma.

Es la misma voz que te había advertido sobre tu dirección escaleras abajo. El chico, aunque te tientas en decirle hombre por su físico, está de pie a tu lado y te pasa uno de los faroles que hiciste a las dos de la mañana, desvelada.

Lo tomas y lo dejas apilado junto con las otras partes rotas en el suelo. Tratas de no entrar en pánico, aunque en tu cabeza se empieza a formar la imagen de ti recibiendo un cero en tu informe de calificaciones finales.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –te pregunta él, asustado que sólo te hayas quedado callada y urges en tu mochila, buscando desesperadamente tu estuche.

-No lo estaré si entrego esto retrasada –dices abriendo el maldito estuche y sacas el pegamento líquido.

-En ese caso, te ayudaré…

Se sienta a tu lado, y toma el farol. Espera pacientemente a que untes pegamento en la base y te pregunta dónde lo pega. Señalas el lugar y sonríes, pensando que no estás tan perdida después de todo.

Parece tener tu edad, aunque su altura y porte demuestren lo contrario. Es amable, no se burla de lo despistada que eres o de las feas ojeras que caen bajo tus ojos, sino que te dice que la maqueta está genial. Le dices que es un prototipo de edificio para añadir a la escuela. El edificio de artes, agregas para ser más específica. Dividido en varias aulas, hay tres salones de pintura, uno de intervenciones artísticas, cuatro salones de música y un estudio de danza. Sin contar el teatro, claro está.

-Es fantástico. Una idea buenísima –murmura, mientras termina de pegar un pilar y de enderezar el techo.

-Gracias –acercas tu mano para buscar la tapa del pegamento, y accidentalmente tus dedos rozan su mano. Es muy cálida. Él la aparta suavemente. Sonríes; él también-. Lo digo además por ayudarme. En verdad me has salvado la vida.

-No es nada. Parecías estar en… grandes apuros –se levanta y recoge la maqueta-. Antes que rodaras por las escaleras, quería preguntarte algo –dice, un poco más serio-. ¿Sabes a qué hora Bella Swan termina las clases? –guardas el estuche en la mochila y ésta la cierras-. ¿La conoces, no?

-Sí, claro –asientes mientas te pones de pie. Recibes la maqueta, pensativa-. Creo que a las tres. Su última clase es Gimnasia.

-Genial… Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Amigo de Bella?

-Sí, podría decirse que algo así –el contraste de su piel canela y sus blanquísimos dientes te distrae por un par de segundos-. Bueno, suerte en tu clase. Espero que te acepten el trabajo, a pesar de llegar un poco atrasada.

-No parece ser mi día de suerte, pero… -te alzas de hombros-. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Subes, tomando la precaución de ir lento para no volver a sufrir un papelón. Estás segura que la maqueta no cuenta con siete vidas como los gatos, y si le pasa algo, ya podrías despedirte de obtener calificaciones impecables para ingresar a la universidad.

Antes de doblar para seguir el siguiente tramo de la escalera, volteas para verlo por última vez. Te sorprendes un poco que él siga allí, observándote. Y esta vez no sonríe, sino que tiene la misma _mirada_ confusa que la tuya.

Sin saber realmente por qué, su afabilidad y el nombre de Bella hacen cierto sentido en tu mente. Como si algún cable se conectara a otro e hicieron _clic_.

Dejas de pensar en ello cuando la campana resuena en todo el lugar. ¡Ya llevas una hora de retraso! Sin importarte mucho, corres levantando la maqueta para que no te estorbe la vista. Tienes que llegar cuanto antes a clase.

Y fue así como te quedas con la imagen del chico de piel canela, amabilidad excesiva y una _mirada_ que valía más de mil palabras. Te vas, sin haberte dado cuenta que él también sentía que tú y Bella estaban de alguna forma conectadas. Él se queda observándote hasta que te pierdes por las escaleras. Ambos ya se conocían, en aquella playa de First Beach; pero ninguno se dio la oportunidad de hacer el recién ocurrido encuentro algo menos pasajero.

* * *

**N/A: Esta también es una de esos tantos momentos de los libros donde podría haberse dado esta situación... Siempre pensé que Jake antes de aparecerse a recoger a Bella, había averiguado qué clase tenía. Ya saben, así él sabría que sería mejor hacerla saltarse unas clases. Bueno, e impresionar a toda la secundaria llegando en su motocicleta. Locuras, ¿no?**

**Nota cortita, porque me duele la cabeza y la verdad creo que iré a dormirme. Aún así, no puedo dejar de agradecerles sus palabras. Con algunos reviews me río muchísimo. Hay personas con imaginación. ¡Gracias por alegrarme el día!**

**Hasta la siguiente viñeta. ¡Besotes, cuídense mucho!**


	7. Universidad

**Universidad**

A Jacob no le importaba tener que recorrer todo un día corriendo el país. Tampoco le importaba quedar cansado y terminar con la lengua fuera de su hocico, sin poder controlar sus deseos de beber lo que fuera con tal de calmar su sed. Y mucho menos le interesaba dejar abandonado el taller por dos días y medio exactos, después de todo, él era su propio jefe y perder las posibles ganancias por su ausencia era su propia decisión.

Todo por estar con ella diez horas completas.

La rutina siempre era la misma: llegaba a la periferia de la ciudad y se detenía para transformarse. Limpiaba la ropa que llevaba atada a su pierna con la ayuda de Quil para luego colocársela. Y desde allí caminaba como humano por unos quince minutos hasta llegar al campus de la _universidad_.

Y, aunque se pensara lo contrario, la rutina siempre parecía una nueva aventura.

La emoción que golpeaba su cuerpo cuando volvía a su forma humana lo hacía hasta saltar. Como lobo, sólo se dejaba llevar por instintos y pocos pensamientos o sentimientos podía tomar en cuenta, porque estaba más enfocado en correr, en aullar, en olfatear el rastro de algún ciervo o el dulzón aroma de un chupasangre cercano. Siempre estaba Angela en sus pensamientos, pero el remolino de emociones e imágenes que inundaban su ser al tener cuerpo humano, le encantaba.

Había algo especial en cómo su corazón saltaba cuando llegaba al campus y caminaba hasta llegar al edificio en que estaba su dormitorio. Tomaba una piedrecilla y casi sin tomarse más de dos segundos, porque se había memorizado el edificio y sabía qué ventana pertenecía a la del dormitorio de Angela, la lanzaba contra el cristal de la ventana produciendo un corto ruido.

Le encantaba cuando escuchaba suaves y cautelosos pasos aproximarse hasta la entrada del edificio. Ella abría la enorme puerta de vidrio y al instante podía sentir su exquisito aroma a naranja y durazno inundar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era la sensación de las manos de Angela tomándolo por la muñeca obligándolo a entrar rápidamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada chispeante; una mezcla de travesura y ternura, que sólo en ella se podía presentar.

-¿Sabes que no pueden entrar extraños al campus a estas horas? –preguntó una vez con un tono ligeramente nasal.

-Toda mi vida he sido la excepción a las reglas, Ang –contestó mientras sus alientos chocaban.

Y mucho menos le iba a importar a Jacob emprender nuevamente ese recorrido tan familiar, puesto que tenía una aventura gravitalmente mayor que los años anteriores en aquella travesía. No por nada Angela se graduaría en tres meses y prometieron formalizar la relación llegado a ese periodo en particular.

Esa noche, Jacob Black le pediría matrimonio a Angela Weber.

* * *

**N/A: La primera viñeta que escribí para esta tabla; y al tratarse de una de las que más me gustan y al funcionar como secuela de "The Hardest Part", se la dedico especialmente a **Carla Gray** por haber sido su cumpleaños hace algunos días, por no decir semanas, atrás (no te preocupes, no revelaré la fecha porque si no la tienes en tu perfil, entonces la quieres mantener en secreto). Ella ha sido una de las lectoras con las que más me he reído en los reviews de estos Jake/Angela que he escrito, y la verdad agradezco muchísimo sus correcciones ortográficas y su humor. ¡Ésta es para ti, Carly!**

**Vale, esto es una publicidad extraña, pero es por si saben inglés y les gustan los Jake/Angela. ¿Alguna alma caricativa que levante la mano, afirmando con la cabeza? Bien, si ese es el caso, entonces me gustaría invitar a esas personas a leer mi one-shot "Sunny day". Nació una noche de insomnio, y para estar en otro idioma, quiere decir que en verdad estaba desvelada. En fin. Si quieren darse una vuelta, prácticar su inglés y hacer a esta pseudo-escritora feliz, pues vayan con toda confianza. Y no hay necesidad de escribir el review en inglés, eso ya sería entregarles bombas con la invitación.**

**Sin afán de hacer esta nota más larga que la viñeta, me despido. ¡Muchas gracias, y hasta la siguiente viñeta!  
**


	8. Voces

**Voces**

Aullarías hasta desgarrarte la garganta si fuera necesario, piensas negándote a rendirte, aunque sabes que si lo hicieras, no detendrías sus _voces_ en tu cabeza nublándote hasta tu sentido de la orientación. No, fomentarías que siguieran acechándote con preguntas tras pregunta, en un cuestionario francamente molesto y que sería además acompañado por expresiones de preocupación y lamento desenfrenado. Simplemente aullar hasta desgarrarse la garganta no estaba dentro de tus opciones.

Muchas veces pensaste en que el hecho que estuvieran tan unidos por aquella marca sanguínea, era positivo y hasta favorable, como en las peleas era una ventaja leerse los pensamientos. Pero el hecho que en todo momento estando en tu forma animal pudieran meterse en su cabeza, acosándolo de preguntas, tratando de escarbar en su memoria para robarle imágenes, conversaciones, aromas, tactos y recuerdos te hace enfurecer.

Y aunque es estúpido, sigues combatiendo. Eres obstinado, un hueso duro de roer. Ya no sabes si lo deseas conscientemente o no, pero sigues completando ese ciclo vicioso que parece no tener fin.

-¡No cometas ninguna locura!

-Mira, Jared, cállate de una vez. Creo que tengo todo el derecho a tener este lapsus de rebeldía cuando tú casi te suicidas porque Kim no contestó las tres veces que la llamaste… ¿Sabes? Estaba con su abuela enferma, imbécil. Así que tú no puedes decirme que no haga nada -le contestas evocando sutilmente las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche en que encontró a su amigo prácticamente llorando mientras repetía que Kim ya no lo quería.

- Jake, esto ya es un desastre -te dice Quil exasperado-. No puedes decir que no te entendemos cuando la mayoría estamos viviendo por lo mismo.

-Quil, te imprimaste de una mocosa en pañales que no se va a ir a la universidad en un buen tiempo -si fueras humano, te reirías-. Ella se va a ir y me odia.

-Patético. El que parece un mocoso en pañales eres tú -susurra Leah con burla. Aúllas furioso por oírla, y aunque lo intentas, ella sigue en tu cabeza-. ¿Acaso tienes una fijación con las blancas?

-Leah… -millones de insultos se te vienen a la mente, y sabes muy bien que todos los oyen claramente, pero demasiado rápido-… ándate a la mierda de una vez por todas -sentencias mientras escuchas a la chica replicar y un silencio sepulcral de los demás. Todos la desprecian, y tú has sido siempre el único en enfrentarla y decírselo a la cara.

-¡Jake!

No te molestas en contestarle a Seth. Ya estás cansado, y te enfocas en el camino. Unos pocos kilómetros más y ya estarás fuera del área de fiscalización de la manada. Y muchos menos para irse del estado, del país.

Pero no puedes continuar cuando Seth te llena de una lluvia de imágenes: Angela hablando con tu padre y Emily, Angela caminando por el bosque mientras grita tu nombre, Angela de pie bajo la lluvia mientras llora, Angela en los brazos del propio Seth luciendo pálida y débil como nunca la habías visto, Angela retorciéndose en escalofríos cerca de la chimenea de tu casa.

-Ella jamás te ha odiado, Jake. No sé si se irá a la universidad o qué rayos, pero volvió por ti al saber que no estabas y… está preocupada. Bastante -dice el más pequeño de la manada evocando más imágenes.

Desde ese momento, ya no te importa la manada, ni cuántos kilómetros faltan para cruzar la frontera. Lo único que tienes en mente es a Angela. A esa chica que se convirtió en tu razón de vivir. Sólo corres, lo más rápido que puedes. Ya no te importa que quizás se vaya a la universidad, que no vuelvas a verla en muchísimos meses o que se quedara junto a ti. Incluso la idea de que ella está preocupada por ti, a pesar de haber corrido despavorida al mostrarle que eres un hombre lobo, está casi olvidada en un lejano rincón de tu mente.

A pesar de todas las _voces_ que inundaban tus sentidos, la única que te mantenía con un objetivo claro era la de ella. La suave, dulce y cándida _voz_ de Angela diciéndote que aunque se fuera en dos días más, quería pasar lo que le quedaba de tiempo en Forks contigo.

* * *

******N/A: Lo siento a todos los que no leyeron "The Hardest Part", porque esta viñeta está muy ligada al fic. Creo que es una de las pocas que puede ser casi inentendible sin haber leído el otro fic... Pero debo admitir que me encanta. Leah es todo un personaje.  
**

******No puedo ser más comunicativa. He dormido apenas cuatro horas y sólo quería actualizar, porque tengo muchas viñetas acabadas. Ah, les tengo que agradecer nuevamente sus comentarios y el apoyo. Son geniales. Y espero seguir recibiendo todo lo que tengan que decir sobre las viñetas. Somos como un equipo, pseudo-escritora y lectores.**

******Muchos besitos, cuídense.  
**


	9. Botella

**Botella**

Casi lo tomó por sorpresa la voz profundamente dura y hueca pidiendo otro vaso más de whiskey. Cuando le colocaron un vaso al frente de él, se dio cuenta que él había sido el dueño se esa voz. Lo que sí no le tomó por sorpresa fue que el brebaje no le sabía a nada, ya que había tomado tanto que la boca ya se le había adormecido y el única sensación clavada en la garganta era la quemazón del alcohol desde la punta de la lengua hasta el estómago.

-Quiero un vaso de vodka –dijo una voz a su lado-. Qué mierda… mejor sírvame ron solo. Ron dorado. El más añejo que tenga –no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer de soslayo. Lucía demasiado inocente para estar en un bar de mala muerte como ése, pero la histeria y la determinación en su voz contrastaba con su angelical rostro-. Y que sea doble… -chasqueó los dedos llamando al cantinero-. ¿Sabe qué? Tráigame la _botella_, así nos ahorramos mayores inconvenientes.

Dejó de prestarle atención a la rubia y tomó el líquido que quedaba en su último vaso pedido. Era una mezcla mayoritariamente del hielo derretido con pocas gotas de whiskey. Se enojó pensando que si debía beber mierda, pues se embragaría de puro alcohol hasta perder la consciencia y quizás así dejaría de existir en un mundo tan contaminado como en el que habitaba.

Ese día se celebraba el cumpleaños de Bella Swan. Bueno, eso era lo que decía el ya viejo Charlie Swan, padre de la susodicha, que se entristecía al pensar en que su hija no estaba con vida para celebrarlo. A Jacob le invadía una profunda amargura cuando escuchaba al anciano hablar más para sí mismo que para él, sobre su hija. El viejo no tenía idea que el futuro de su hija todavía estaba en este mundo, pero marcado por una muerte en vida y rodeada de ánimas sedientas de sangre por la eternidad. Ya de por sí había sido una experiencia tremendamente dolorosa dejar que ella arruinará todo al decidir condenarse a semejante existencia fatal, pero la rasposa y triste voz del viejo Charlie le recordaba vagamente a su difunto padre, cuando en sus últimos día de vida, traía al presente la presencia de su olvidada madre –muerta cuando Jacob tenía sólo cinco años- y mantenía largos soliloquios como si recién llevaran un año de casados y nada hubiera ocurrido.

Siempre terminaba ese día sintiéndose peor que nunca y se aislaba de sus amigos, pero estaba seguro que su desazón la había gatillado la traición de Leah.

-¿Me da un vaso?

La que le hablaba era la mujer rubia. Su tez blanca aparentemente inmaculada parecía como un atributo que no le pertenecía, puesto que tenía pequeños remolinos rosáceos en la mejilla y la punta de la nariz que la hacían ver diferente; desenfadada e impulsiva, pero aún inocente. Antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una vocal, la rubia ya había tomado uno de los vasos vacíos y le vacío un poco de ron.

-Usted no bebe –dijo como una afirmación inquebrantable.

-Siempre hay un comienzo… -empezó a mover el vaso en pequeños círculos, observando los minúsculos cubos de hielo bailar-, pero creo que la bebida sola aún es muy fuerte. Necesito tomarla con hielo, para aliviar el sabor.

-Qué estúpido –comentó y ella le prestó atención como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta que él estaba allí-. Si se bebe por penas, entonces hay que tomar el alcohol puro. De lo contrario, sólo es un intento patético de emborracharse.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de ron, aunque ésta vez directamente de la _botella_. Parecía pensativa y a Jacob le dio la impresión que quería rebatirle lo que le había dicho, pero estaba tan atribulada con sus propios problemas, que sonrió y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Era muy femenina, pensó al notar la delicadeza hasta en sus más mínimos gestos.

-¿Usted, por qué bebe?

-Odio que me traten de "usted" –dijo con una mueca.

-Tú empezaste a tratarme de esa manera tan formal –le reprochó la rubia algo cohibida, y en ese momento Jacob estaba seguro que si no hubiera estado bajo los efectos del alcohol, ella nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso-. Parece que tenemos la misma edad y me tratas demasiado formal… Se nota que ya te ha hecho mal tanto whiskey –dirigió su mirada a los vasos vacíos. Quince en total, para ser exactos.

Los aplausos de los pocos sobrios o despiertos del bar irrumpieron su conversación. Jacob se dio cuenta que en el escenario había una señora gorda y de carnes flácidas, entonando una antigua canción country rasgueando su guitarra. Al voltear la cabeza, vio que la rubia también aplaudía.

Siempre había encontrado patético que los borrachos empezaron a relatar sus problemas, ventilando sus vidas sin pudor; pero eso ahora no parecía tener relevancia. Quería saber por qué una mujer que parecía todo lo opuesto a una de aquel camino estaba haciendo allí, y sabía que tendría que contestar a su pregunta para él obtener la suya.

-Por líos de faldas –dijo sin mirarla, pero sintió la cálida mirada de la mujer en su costado-. Una está muerta y la otra… -Leah había sido casi como una catarsis para su mierda de vida. Incontables eran las veces en que peleaban y de un momento a otro eran un manojo de manos mientras se quitaban la ropa con desesperación-. La otra se cansó de mí –sentenció viendo aún la figura de Leah alejándose ese mismo día, en la mañana, después de decirle que ya no podía vivir en ese vaivén demoledor. Pero todo parecía demasiado lejano, demasiado ajeno-. ¿Y tú?

-Él me había estado engañando todos estos años con una antigua amiga de la juventud –sonrió con pena y el iris castaño de sus ojos quedó rodeado de un rojo penoso. En vez de llorar, tomó otro gran sorbo a la _botella_-. Se fue hace una semana de casa y hoy me envió por correo los papeles del divorcio –le mostró el anillo en su dedo anular, casi con burla-. Dos años de matrimonio fueron una mentira.

Sin querer hacerla sentir peor, se inclinó hasta alcanzar la _botella_ y repartió lo que quedaba de ron en dos vasos. Cada uno tomó uno. Le preguntó su nombre, ella le dijo que se llama Angela. Él le respondió que se llamaba Jacob. Estiraron los brazos y brindaron por el amor. O la mierda que era el amor, corrigió él viendo como Angela ya tenía el vaso en sus labios.

Otra ronda de ron y algo de vodka, un intercambio más largo de palabras, y se encontraban encerrados en el coche de ésta, uno encima de otro, entrelazando sus bocas y dejando que sus manos recorrieran todo cuanto quisieran tocar.

Jacob sabía que no estaba enamorado, y la verdad dudaba si estuviera sobrio habría terminado así con ella. Tal vez fuera la chispa en sus ojos, la manera suave en que empezaban sus besos y terminaban chocando contra los suyos bestialmente, sus gestos delicados; o bien podría haber sido la manera en que jugaba remarcando con su dedo índice una y otra vez el contorno del vaso, como una niña, lo que le había atraído ilógicamente de ella.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser sabía que eso no era simplemente una noche de despecho y locura desenfrenada. Era mucho más que un silencioso pacto de mutua comprensión entre penas y reproches ahogados en una _botella_ de ron.

* * *

**N/A: Tuve un pequeño fin de semana familiar que me dio bastantes horas para sentarme en la laptop sin conexión a Internet, lo que se traduce en escribir y escribir y ver Gossip Girl y escribir, jaja. El punto es que sólo me faltan cinco viñetas de las treinta que son de la tabla, por lo que estoy sumamente feliz. Parecía imposible, pero no lo es... El punto es que escribí algunas viñetas que muchos me pidieron y otras que son muy cero aportes para la humanidad xD.**

**Ésta la escribí hace mucho tiempo, cuando leía "Cien años de soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez. Es algo distinta, primero porque no tiene relación con ninguna otra ni con THP (de ahora en adelante será así, no "The Hardest Part"), y segundo porque creo que algo del estilo del colombiano se me pegó, y el final... Bueno, no sé. Díganme ustedes si debería dar una advertencia o cambiar el rating a M.**

**No les deseo felices fiestas porque la siguiente viñeta será para alguno de los días cercanos a navidad :). Aunque podrían darme mi regalito de las fiestas y dejarme un review, jeje.**

**¡Hasta la siguiente viñeta!  
**


	10. Rubor

**Rubor**

Se prometió que sería la última vez que lo intentaría.

-Jacob, detente –le dijo seria, por enésima vez. Pero ya no con el mismo tono que en las veces anteriores.

La victoria se acercaba para él. El tono inflexible de Angela había desaparecido, porque dentro de toda esa seriedad y voz molesta, un pequeño quiebre se dejó asomar. Y por experiencia propia, sabía muy bien que eso sólo podía significar que dentro de poco caería.

En los años que llevaban juntos, Jacob había aprendido a respetar la concentración de su novia cuando ésta estudiaba, pintaba, dibujaba o leía. Ella parecía absorberse en las tonalidades de las acuarelas en el lienzo, y también quedaba atrapada entre las palabras que relataban los inicios de la arquitectura gótica en Europa. En un principio, pensaba que esas tediosas horas de aburrimiento en las que ella se dedicaba a los estudios se trataban casi de un camino sin retorno, porque Angela no soltaba la paleta, no se deshacía del libro o simplemente no dejaba el lápiz hasta casi la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, con el paso de las tardes, aprendió que quizás sí estuviera en sus manos en hacer que su novia no fuera completamente abducida por el tentador mundo del arte.

Se dio cuenta que cada vez que se cruzaba delante de la mesa donde Angela estudiaba o si se quedaba un par de segundos junto a ella observando qué pintaba, ella desviaba su atención para mirarlo. Y también se percató que ella no continuaba leyendo hasta que él desapareciera de su campo visual y sólo combinaba los colores en la paleta esperando a que él se fuera para seguir pintando.

-¿Sabías que el arte más antiguo de la humanidad es el arte de amar? –le preguntó sensualmente.

Ella levantó la mirada lentamente del enorme volumen de _"Historia Contemporánea del Arte"_ y abrió la boca sorprendida antes de decir algo:

-¿De dónde sacas esos parlamentos tan burdos? –él sonrió, ya estaba cumpliendo su cometido. La había hecho hablar.

-Películas, letras de canciones deplorables… Ya sabes, recursos típicos para tener un selecto diccionario de frases cautivantes –movió las cejas sugestivamente-. ¿A qué no te resistes a mis encantos?

-Jacob, por favor –dijo suspirando y casi con reticencia volvió a su lectura.

Rodeó la mesa, observando fijamente a Angela. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, nerviosa. No pudo evitar acentuar su sonrisa al notar que se llevaba la mano detrás de la oreja. Ese gesto particular de su novia significaba que hacía falta una gota más para que explotara y se olvidara por un buen rato del condenado libro.

Se quedó a su lado y se inclinó, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Mientras Angela leía, sus ojos se movían de una manera lenta, como si tuviera que releer la misma frase varias veces para entenderla. Fue después de percatarse de ello cuando se acercó para dejar que su boca casi rozara su oído.

-Incluso tu dios se dio un día de descanso luego de crear el planeta, Ang –murmuró disfrutando la expresión atónita de su novia-. Y sé perfectamente la manera en que podrías relajarte antes de seguir estudiando… Deberías darte un descanso y hacer algo más… estimulante e interesante.

Al ver el _rubor_ teñir sus mejillas, Jacob supo que había ganado la batalla por distraer a Angela.

Y qué dulce premio el de sentir el exquisito aroma de su pelo golpearle la nariz cuando ella se giraba ofuscada para besarlo en la boca, de la manera más salvaje que ella podía hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A: Viñeta sin mayor contenido, pero es totalmente amor y de eso se trata la navidad. Espero que disfruten este día o los cercanos para estar con sus seres queridos. Nunca sabemos qué nos puede ocurrir mañana, y tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo de encontrar los detalles buenos de las personas y no los defectos. Al menos por un día; por el significado que tiene esta festividad para los religiosos en general. Tengan una navidad espectacular y estén en equilibrio consigo mismos.**

**Cuídense mucho y hasta la viñeta de año nuevo. O algo así, creo.**

**¡Chau!  
**


	11. Cambio

**Cambio**

La tarde en que te enteras de la verdadera identidad de los Cullen y del presente de tu amiga Bella, es la misma en que celebras tu primer aniversario con Jacob de novios. Él es romántico, a su manera, y era por eso que no te esperabas una cena en el mejor restaurante de Port Angels. Cuando te anuncia en el coche hacia adónde iban, luego de haberle preguntado por qué te pidió usar tu mejor vestido, no puedes evitar tomarle la mano y plantarle un beso en los labios. Aunque no lo expreses en voz alta, sabes que te gusta que de vez en cuando te regalen pequeños lujos.

La cena es perfecta. Aperitivo para comenzar, junto con las copas de champagne obligado. Te ríes al pensar que aún no tienen veintiún años para poder beber, pero Jacob propone un brindis por las utilidades de ser un quileute especial (es decir, que se vea mayor y no se atrevan a pedirle identificación cuando ordena alcohol). Incluso parece surrealista que tu novio coma platillos tan exóticos como conejo en salsa de orégano y champiñones, sin chistar que una hamburguesa con queso sería mejor.

El mesero les retira los platos vacíos, y a continuación ofrece postre. Jacob quiere helado y tú un pedazo de torta. De moka, dices de inmediato al escuchar todos los tipos que hay. También pides café, y Jacob sólo ordena un vaso de agua.

Jacob jamás piensa en arruinar aquella velada al revelarte ese secreto, pero eres tú la que lo trae a colación al mencionar casualmente que recibiste un correo electrónico de Bella esa mañana. Su quijada se tensa mientras le cuentas que ella dice estar bien, y que no podrá ir a Forks en navidad porque tiene varios problemas con unos ensayos para una clase de créditos extra. Suspiras, intrigada al ver la cara de tu novio cuando comentas que te parece raro que nuevamente no venga. Igual que el año anterior.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntas. Ya le has dicho que actúa extraño cuando mencionas a Bella o a alguno de los Cullen, pero él trata de aparentar que no es así y sigue en lo suyo-. Jacob, dime qué pasa. No me mientas –estiras el brazo y le tomas la mano, que reposa dura encima de la mesa. Después de lo que parecen ser eternos minutos, él voltea la mano y envuelve la tuya entre sus dedos-. ¿Hay algo de Bella que no sepa?

Te dice que ya no puede seguir ocultándotelo. Se inclina y baja la voz, dándote a entender que es serio. Sólo cuando hace eso es que se trata de un tema delicado.

Y es de esa manera en la que te enteras que otras de las criaturas mitológicas importantes, son los vampiros. Tan reales como él era un hombre lobo. Te cuenta sobre su origen y que se tratan de los mayores enemigos de los quileutes. Ellos son los fríos que tantas veces habías oído mencionar en las leyendas y nunca te habáis detenido a preguntar exactamente qué eran. Los Cullen no son humanos, te confiesa. Son vampiros, "vegetarianos", como ellos se llamaban. Jacob te revela sobre el tratado y todo el problema que desencadenó que Bella se había enamorado de uno, así haciendo estallar una posible guerra en Forks.

-Ella es uno de ellos ahora. Desde septiembre del año pasado que lo es –por eso ya no venía; tenía que evitar que su padre y todos la vieran transformada en… eso.

El postre llega. Jacob le sonríe al mesero, para que se retire lo antes posible. Sigue sin romper el contacto entre sus manos, y comienza a mover su pulgar sobre el dorso de tu mano con suavidad. Te pregunta si te encuentras bien.

Asientes, sorprendiéndolo. Piensas que no es tan raro, porque los Cullen eran muy extraños. No tenían amigos, faltaban a clases los días soleados, se alejaban de las personas y eran demasiado pálidos. Parecían tener miedo de tener contacto con los humanos normales. Y Bella nunca había sido normal. Siempre tan reservada, tan curiosa de los Cullen y dependiente de Edward. Todo calza, dices mientras con la mano libre tomas el cuchillo para sacar un pedazo del enorme pedazo de torta.

Él sonríe, aliviado. Te presiona la mano y te confiesa que no podía seguir mintiéndote, pero no encontraba el momento indicado para revelártelo. Tarde o temprano tenías que saber la verdad sobre la vida de Bella. Comes un bocado, para despreocuparlo. Y te quedas en silencio. Te parece lo más indicado, y también a él, quien empieza a engullir su helado sin una gota de preocupación anterior.

Antes de continuar con la velada, no puedes evitar sentirte triste, aunque sea por un razonamiento ilógico. Has _cambiado_ a la que fue, seguramente, tu única amiga en la escuela por el hombre de tu vida. Sí, era estúpido. Bella es simpática, auténtica y te apoyaba cuando más lo necesitabas, sin importar que Lauren o Jessica dijeran lo contrario. Y Jacob era algo distinto. Más que un amigo, más que un novio; un compañero necesario. Comprensivo, vivaz, alegre, y espontáneo.

Suena estúpido que lo plantees de esa manera, pero es así. Has hecho una especie de trueque irreversible, porque los hombres lobo no podían llevarse bien con los vampiros. Son enemigos naturales, te recuerdas.

En tu mente, asistes al funeral de Bella Swan para luego seguir con la celebración de tu aniversario. Celebras una despedida y el recibimiento de un porvenir feliz. Tu primer aniversario.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo! No era la viñeta tipo de árbol de navidad o fuegos artificiales que imaginé, pero al menos tiene la palabra y el sentido correcto para esta época (además que entrenos, ya me habían insistido en que Angela supiera sobre Bella y los Cullen). Como dice al final, hay que celebrar la despedida de un año donde no se puede negar que hemos seguido aprendiendo y recibimos un porvenir donde nos encontraremos con nuevas lecciones. Lloren, rían, sueñen, equivóquense, enójense, quéjense, agradezcan; vivan. Porque de eso se trata de la vida. De vivirla.**

**Muchas gracias por este año, por recibir a Jake/Angela tan bien y por dejarme sus hermosos reviews.**

**¡Hasta el siguiente año!  
**


	12. Tela

**Tela**

Las fantasías de la adolescencia no son nada nuevo, y mucho menos en la mente de un chico de quince años. O de diecisiete. Ya eres casi un adulto legal, pero aún sigues teniendo esos sueños subidos de tono o aquellos lapsus donde te pierdes pensando en algo que raya en lo obsceno y te pierdes por segundos de la realidad. La verdad, es que ya no te preocupas de eso. Te tranquilizaste respecto al tema al tener acceso a la mente de más de cinco hombres y te diste cuenta que ellos fantasean igual que tú, hasta te relaja el hecho que el "todopoderoso" Sam no goce de una cabeza tan limpia como muchos podrían pensar.

Uniforme de mesera, un látigo en los casos más extremos, un tarro de crema espumosa, y hasta el clásico de una piscina llena de barro han tenido su protagonismo en aquellos momentos donde el chico y el lobo se combinan desatando toda la frustración, energía, imaginación, pasión y qué carajo de otro sentimiento habido en tu cuerpo.

En cada una fuiste feliz; te comportaste como todo un macho y despertaste con una sonrisa imbécil en los labios, aturdido.

No obstante, ninguna se puede comparar a lo que vives –sí, en carne y hueso; no en tu descontrolada imaginación de adolescente- la tarde que llegas a tu casa luego de tu escapada. Tu padre te pregunta si seguirás teniendo esos ataques rebeldes, porque un día le vas a dar un ataque cardíaco cuando vea tu cama vacía en la mañana. Asientes, diciéndole que nunca lo volverás a hacer. Incluso le juras que no volverá a pasar, sin ser en verdad consciente de tus palabras. Toda tu atención está puesta en algo mucho más interesante.

Angela está dormida junto al fuego de la chimenea. Está acurrucada como un bebé. Su respiración es suave, calmada y al ritmo perfecto de un compás de una melodía lenta. Luce como un ángel, piensas al mismo tiempo en que te sientes como un idiota por hacerle pasar tanto sufrimiento. Por tu culpa se preocupó, pospuso su ida a la universidad y se mojó en la lluvia buscándote. Podría morir de una pulmonía, y todo por tu impulsividad.

Y te sientes como un imbécil… en especial cuando una voz en tu cabeza te dice que no simplemente es un ángel, sino que es el ángel más sexy que podrías tener en tu vida.

Nunca se te hubiera ocurrido que la visión de Angela vistiendo tu vieja camiseta fuera tan exquisita. ¿Por qué en las películas no mencionaban que eso sí era digno de una fantasía sexual? La camiseta le queda enorme, se ve casi como un vestido en ella, pero… es condenadamente sensual. ¿Cómo ibas a imaginarte que tu ropa se ve tan bien en ella?

No, Jacob; te reprendes. Sabes que deberías enfocarte en lo realmente importante: cuidar que ella no se enfermara y en disculparte por causarle tantos problemas.

Ella bosteza y mientras se voltea, arquea la espalda. Se retuerce, en un movimiento de caderas lento. Suspira y vuelve a acomodarse, adoptando aquella posición de bebé nuevamente.

Tratas de contener las ganas que te dan de besarla. No puedes despertarla así, porque se enojaría. Así que simplemente te llevas la mano a la boca y dejas escapar un gemido de frustración. ¿Cómo contenerte cuando la _tela_ de la camiseta se le pegó tan notoriamente en todo su cuerpo cuando se volteó?

Te acercas a ella, tratando de no hacer ruido. Y piensas que desde ese día siempre soñarás con tu ropa vieja y Angela… ¿Acaso habría alguna forma de obligarla a usar tu ropa más seguido?

Después de todo, eres un hombre. Y esas fantasías son de lo más común.

* * *

**N/A: Totalmente THP y muy Jake. Pido disculpas si no está bien enfocada, pero no soy hombre. Y puedo decir que las chicas no pensaríamos en ese tipo de cosas en un momento así xD. Así que una viñeta demasiado... no sé si fluff. De hecho no. Es como loca. Punto.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Hacen a Jake y a Ang muy felices. ¿Quieren hacerlos más felices aún? Pues abajito está muy visible el botón para dejar review. Hagan a esta pobre chica en intensos días veraniegos donde muere de calor, sentirse mejor (aunque sería genial que me regalaran un ventilador, pero el sitio no da esa posibilidad, jeje).**

**Cuídense, chau.  
**


	13. Secreto

**Secreto**

Ves en su mirada ese brillo que delata lo que más temes y tanto te molesta, y no puedes evitar aparentar que la visión de las puntas de tus gastadas zapatillas es mucho más interesante que admirar su nariz tan perfectamente respingada.

Y con burdas excusas, diciéndote que es su culpa por hacer alusión al tema adrede, que ella es demasiado inteligente; sabes que mientes. Aunque ella sí es condenadamente brillante, no puedes negarlo. La culpa es tuya, de nadie más.

A veces te gustaría decírselo todo, sin tapujos ni censuras. Confesarle que no eres completamente humano, pero no puedes. Y la estúpida advertencia de Sam, y los infantiles reclamos de Leah no son para nada los responsables.

Lo que realmente te detiene a desvelar la verdad es el miedo que te da su reacción. Angela no ha vivido rodeada de situaciones sobrenaturales como otras personas, tampoco tiene ciertas tendencias anómalas –como Bella- ni tiene ningún tipo de preferencia por lo fantástico. Ella es una chica espiritual; que vive y cree en su tan bullada religión, y mantiene un perfecto equilibrio con las leyes naturales del planeta. Ella no te creería, se burlaría; y cuando te mostraras en tu forma animal, entonces huiría despavorida.

No quieres perderla, aunque suene muy egoísta. Por eso le ocultas la mayor parte de su vida; finges ser un adolescente normal cuando estás muy lejos de serlo.

Es por eso que cada vez que de alguna u otra manera se menciona que eres demasiado alto; o ella no tiene calor al estar con tu brazo alrededor suyo, a pesar que corra un viento calador de huesos –que ni tú mismo logras sentir, a decir verdad-; te muerdes la lengua y simplemente ignoras aquel desliz o buscas otro tema de conversación. Y aunque ella te observa extrañada, suspicaz y dios-quién-sabe-qué pensando; te mantienes estoico ante su amenaza. El clima está agradable, el cauce del río ha crecido. Cualquier tema sirve para dar una estocada en la dura pelea de mantener tu _secreto_.

Pero, esos ojos castaños… y la mueca adorable en su boca… Ella quiere saberlo, ella desea saberlo, ella necesita saberlo. Tienes que decírselo, ¿no?

Díselo, díselo.

No, no, no.

Angela no lo entenderá. Luego, otro día. No ahora, no en este momento tan especial.

Tienes que resistir, aunque la contienda sea difícil. Y en el fondo saber que esperas que el _secreto_ sea desvelado en el tiempo nunca más que en un día cercano.

* * *

**N/A: Dedicada a **Ylaris** porque quería leer algo más dramático y del punto de vista de THP. Espero que esto sí sea de tu agrado, pequeña. Te quiero muchísimo.**

**¿Les cuento algo demasiado genial? Lo sabrán aunque hayan respondido que no xD... ¡Terminé la tabla! Lo que quiere decir, que el resto de viñetas ya están completas y sólo queda revisarlas antes de actualizar. Me siento moralmente muy bien. Nunca creí terminarla tan pronto, porque 30 viñetas suena a enormidad.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad me dan ganas de abrazarlas a todas y estamparles besitos en sus caritas. ¡Son unos amores!**

**Cuídense, chau.  
**


	14. Regreso

**Trilogía del Retorno  
**

**Parte I****: Regreso**

El_ regreso_ de Bella a Forks no era un evento despreciable. Volvería junto con los Cullen luego de cinco años de ausencia, y con otro cambio visible más que su estado civil. Regresaría a las tierras donde su vida dio un giro radical, casi de incógnita. Solamente los quileutes sabían. El padre de Bella no tenía ni la más mínima idea que en menos de tres horas su hija se presentaría lejos de la imagen de su tumba en el cementerio del pueblo, pero no podría decirse que "viva", en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Angela bajó del coche con premura y abrió la cajuela para sacar las tres bolsas llenas de víveres. Si algo había aprendido durante sus años conviviendo en una manada de hombres lobo, era que la comida servía de gran aliada a la hora de calmar los nervios de éstos.

Desde que Sam había llegado hacía una semana atrás anunciando que los Cullen volverían a Forks, todo parecía haberse tornado una especie de obra del teatro de lo absurdo; ya que su _regreso_ no estaba exento de controversia: pisarían suelo donde se había roto el tratado de no morder a un humano y además traían consigo la sombra de una atroz guerra bajo sus cabezas.

Los comentarios no se habían dejado silenciar:

-¿Quieren que los ayudemos a pelear contra los Volturi? –preguntó Jared cruzándose de brazos-. No es nuestra culpa que envenenaran a Bella por tanto tiempo con sus anormalidades para que se ganaran el repudio de sus jefes vampiros.

-No sé por qué vuelven. Ya dejaron bastante mierda por aquí y nos costó recogerla –dijo Paul, refiriéndose al funeral falso que tuvieron que armar con Charlie y su ex espora honrando la memoria de su hija, quien falleció accidentalmente en un accidente automovilístico.

-Podríamos darles el beneficio de la duda –al momento en que Seth mencionó aquello, varios pares de ojos lo taladraron-. Lo siento –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzado.

Antes que ella tomara las llaves dentro de su bolsillo, él ya estaba abriéndole. Tomó dos bolsas mientras cerraba la puerta y siguió a su novia a la cocina, para dejar las compras.

El silencio de Jacob no era una buena señal para Angela. Hasta en las ocasiones más tensas, él solía ser de las personas que hablaban sin parar, aunque fueran cosas sin sentido, para romper el hielo. Sin embargo, esta vez lucía demasiado pensativo. Y angustiado, de cierta manera.

Mientras ella guardaba los tarros de atún y mariscos, él le tomó suavemente la mano, deteniendo su labor.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? –le preguntó pasando sus dedos por el anillo en el dedo anular de ella.

Dejó las latas en el estante y se volteó para observarlo a los ojos.

-Mantener la paz es lo más importante, según mi opinión –pasó ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros y le besó la barbilla-. Ya hemos vivido demasiado dolor mintiendo y encubriendo los eventos del pasado, como para desenterrarlo y librar batallas que desde el principio estuvieron perdidas. Necesitamos estar en paz –escondió su cabeza en su cuello, y le hizo cosquillas con su nariz. Él dejó escapar una risita, más animado-. Confío en que harán lo correcto, Jacob. Ya son una manada experimentada.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, pero no con tanta, ya que ella era demasiado frágil entre sus brazos. Y escondió su nariz en su pelo. A Angela le hacía gracia esa costumbre suya, porque él siempre le decía que el aroma cítrico de su pelo era adictivo.

-Gracias, Ang. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti –sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello-. Supongo que por eso nos casaremos. No por nada tengo que soportar tu temperamento, tu hambre inhumana y servirte de consejera.

Con la risa de Jacob inundando la cocina, ambos se sintieron muchísimo más preparados para lo que vendría a continuación: el _regreso_ de los Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: Ésta es la primera parte de una mini trilogía de viñetas llama "El Retorno", y claramente, gira en torno a Bella y los Cullen. Un tema que querían tratar con muchas ansias, ¿no? No haré más comentarios, pero debo decir que adoro las tres viñetas, en especial la que viene.**

**Los reviews son muy apreciados. Gracias. Y ya saben que los reviews hacen feliz, y cuando una es feliz, pues siempre puede entusiasmarse en nuevos proyectos, como el nuevo fic Jake/Angela largito que se me acaba de ocurrir xD.**

**Hasla la siguiente viñeta. ¡Saludos!  
**


	15. Inocencia

**Trilogía del Retorno**

**Parte II: ****Inocencia**

Nos encontramos al aire libre, en las profundidades del bosque. La ponzoña me ardía en la boca, y la tragué preguntándome qué me pasaba. El olor de la sangre no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero luego de volver a mirarlos, supe la razón: si tuviera lágrimas, ya estarían cayendo por mi cara. En su reemplazo tenía la ponzoña; líquida como el agua de los ojos y sentía que herían mi garganta tal como el entrañable nudo que se me formaba cuando trataba de hacerme la intocable en mis días humanos.

-Lo que nos intriga es su regreso –dijo Sam con solemnidad. Era el más calmado de todos, puesto que la mayoría de los demás nos observaba con cautela-. Pensamos que hubiera sido prudente dentro de varios años más. No ahora.

-La situación nos hizo actuar saliéndonos de los planes –contestó Carlisle, posando su mirada sobre las humanas. Sabían bien que no nos atreveríamos a hacer nada con ellas aquí. No podíamos culparlos, llegábamos a desenterrar el tratado roto cuando Edward me había convertido y a enfrentar las consecuencias de esto-. Nuevamente debemos recurrir a ustedes.

Mientras Sam volvía a hablar, no pude dejar de mirar a Jacob y Angela. Ni el suave toque de mi marido en el hombro pudo distraerme de analizar el precario paso del tiempo en ellos: él lucía igual que hacía cinco años y Angela tenía facciones un poco más maduras, pero casi intactas.

Habían estado juntos desde que llegamos. Él no se le despegaba ni por un segundo, y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas significativas. No debía extrañarme, ella en sus tantos correos electrónicos me había contado que estaban saliendo. Y aún así me pregunté qué tanto se decían y me sorprendí al desear estar en el lugar de ella.

-¿Una guerra? –preguntó Seth, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Sam.

-Todos los humanos corren peligro –explicó esta vez Jasper-. Ya no se trata sólo de nosotros contra los Volturi, sino entre vampiros que se abstienen de alimentarse de humanos y de los que quieren devorarlos.

Por supuesto que amaba Edward. De eso no cabía duda. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí seguía estancada en aquel tiempo donde la única persona capaz de repararme, como un alfarero moldeaba la arcilla, era Jacob. En aquellos meses donde éramos amigos y confiaba en el mi vida. Y sin lugar a dudas, hubiéramos congeniado bien como pareja, de no haber tenido un encuentro con cierto vampiro de pelo cobrizo en mi primer día de clases en Forks.

Y viéndolo luego de tanto tiempo, de haber entregado mi vida a cambio de una existencia junto a Edward, era cuando me daba cuenta que lo nuestro hubiera sido bueno, pero no perfecto. Nosotros jamás podríamos habernos comparado con ellos, con Angela y él como pareja.

Había algo espectacularmente especial en ellos. Tal vez fuera la manera en que él le tomaba la mano o en que ella dejaba reposar una de sus manos en su espalda. O cómo él la había ayudado a bajarse de su espalda cuando llegaron y tal vez en la formma en que Angela le sonreía, y con eso bastaba para que los ánimos de él se calmaran para poder seguir escuchando la conversación sin alterarse. ¡Y la manera en que se miraban, Dios mío!

-No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo manteniendo que ayudarlos sería peor que suicidarse en un motel barato –dijo Leah, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… -Quil y Embry miraron a Jacob, que aún no siendo el macho alfa en técnica, sí lo era por sangre y su opinión ciertamente tenía gran valor dentro de la manada.

Él miraba a todos los presentes, uno por uno. Sus ojos se posaron en mí la misma cantidad de segundos que en Emily o en Edward, mientras que se quedaron por muchísimo más sobre Angela. Entrelazó sus dedos con el anillo de ella, mientras en su mirada había decisión.

-Nuestro deber es defender la paz de nuestra gente –miró a Sam-. Y no tenemos prueba que nos afecte. Quizás tampoco a las personas corrientes. Esta guerra no nos concierne.

Solía comparar a Jacob con el sol, como mi sol personal; pero estaba muy equivocada. Había pecado de una _inocencia_ casi ridícula por no haberlo sabido desde ese entonces...

Él había sido como una fogata, que alumbró mi camino en el momento más oscuro de mi vida. Me enseñó la piedra con la que había tropezado y también me dejó atisbar lo que me tocaba seguir, los miles de senderos que podía seguir si decidía ponerme en pie y enfrentar la vida sin Edward. Estuvo presente en todo ese período, ardiendo contra las tormentas y los lapsus de inseguridad que me atacaban; nunca dejando de crepitar sus llamas. Una fogata hecha de amistad, perseverancia, gentileza y entusiasmo; de la mejor leña posible.

Pero él era el sol de Angela. Le había esclarecido su vida; tanto en el presente como futuro. La invitó a reírse de sí misma y de gozar los pequeños detalles de la vida. Jacob la había apoyado en la muerte de su padre, estando en lo alto del cielo imponente, siempre entregando algunos rayos a pesar de las nubes de chubascos que lo cubrían. Él estaba allí para ella, como el sol estaba todas las mañanas, sin importar la estación o lugar del mundo que fuera. Ella sabía que él la apoyaría en las buenas y malas, tal como él le había dicho una vez y ella trataba de estar así con él también.

Mientras Jacob la abrazaba, Angela me miró con una sonrisa. No una de triunfo o de maldad, como podría haber hecho al jactarse de estar con el que fue mi mejor amigo; sino de amistad. De dulzura, como siempre había sido conmigo. Ella era una gran amiga, con un sentido del humor liviano y personalidad imposible de adorar.

Había creído que Jacob y yo éramos como un sol, pero al ver que él se había negado a una guerra con sólo mirar a su prometida me daba a entender que no era así.

Jacob y yo habíamos sido como una fogata: a la primera lluvia nos extinguimos y sólo quedan cenizas que con el paso de los años se deteriorarán aún más.

Jacob y Angela eran más que una simple fogata; ellos eran como el sol. Perfectos, imponentes en lo alto del cielo y destinados a estar el uno con el otro, como si desde una vida pasada ya se hubieran conocido.

* * *

**N/A: Fue interesante narrar desde el punto de vista de Bella. Siento que leer a Jake y Angela desde otro personaje, nos da más pistas de lo hermosos que se ven xD. Bueno, de lo unidos que son. La imprimación aflora sin pasar desapercibida para nadie.** **Además que quería dejar a Bella un pelín celosa... No me malentiendan, jamás me habría gustado verla con Jacob; pero que sí se sienta celosa porque Jake es tan genial que todas queremos uno (en mi caso no ahora, para el invierno preferentemente).**

**Subo la viñeta hoy porque estoy de muy buen humor y quería darles esto antes. Bueno, además que la siguiente semana dudo que actualice.  
**

**¡Ya vamos por la mitad de la tabla!  
**

**Espero que estén muy bien. Los reviews son bien recibidos :).**

**¡Besotes!**


	16. Mentira

**Trilogía del Retorno**

**Parte III: ****Mentira**

Tu garganta se aprieta.

-¿Qué más quieres que diga? –te agachas a recoger tu bolso del suelo-. No puedo seguir en esto.

Tus ojos arden.

-Sólo quiero saber por qué –él exige, controlando una rabia que lo azota y sólo se trasluce en sus puños fuertemente cerrados-. ¿Qué pasa, Ang?

-Ya te lo dije –tomas el bolso y te lo cuelgas en un brazo, y formas una sonrisa cínica, añadiéndole un toque irónico a la escena-, no me gustan que decidan mi vida.

-¿Quién decide tu vida? –pregunta, con voz ahogada.

Quieres llorar.

-Tú –te atreves a mirarlo. Su expresión es de incredulidad, sumergida en el más profundo dolor. Mueves la cabeza a medida que hablas:-, y tus leyendas, y tus problemas. Tu gente, tus costumbres… -parpadeas rogando que la voz no se te quiebre. Debes ser fuerte-. Merezco más que vivir abandonada en un pueblo que odio en medio de algo que me agobia.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Tu pecho comienza a doler.

-Tú me agobias, Jacob –lo miras a los ojos-. Por eso quiero que me dejes sola. No me busques, no me llames, no me encuentres. Quiero irme –abres la boca, pensando las palabras de oro-. Quiero irme lejos de ti.

Tu corazón se quiebra.

Te vas sin más. Ninguna mirada ni ninguna señal de despedida. No es necesario, además que no quieres hacerlo.

No puedes girarte y correr a sus brazos, ni tampoco decirle que todo es una farsa. Ellos lo matarían si fuera así. Si quieres que Jacob viva, que pueda tener un futuro tan grande y prometedor como él se merece, debes alejarte.

Subes al coche y como puedes introduces la llave en el contacto, encendiendo el motor.

Te permites llorar.

A cien kilómetros de La Push, andando sobre la carretera que se dirige a Washington D.C., buscas el móvil dentro del bolso. Y no te importa descuidar la conducción por marcar el número, puesto que ves borroso debido al ininterrumpido llanto que has sufrido todo el camino.

-¿Lo hiciste? –te pregunta la voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Ya no soy una distracción. Él estará dispuesto a pelear junto a ustedes sin abstenerse por mi culpa –contestas entre lágrimas. Tu voz sube algunas notas-. ¿Lo dejará vivir, verdad? ¿Dejará a Jacob y a todos los quileutes en paz luego de la guerra?

-Por supuesto que cumpliremos. No les haremos daño, como prometimos... Lo siento muchísimo-

-Adiós, doctor Cullen –finalizas la llamada y lanzas el aparato atrás, sin preocuparte que se haya averiado.

Tu cuerpo se siente sangrar por el arte del engaño que has evocado: la _mentira_ de dejar a Jacob, aunque lo amas y lo seguirás haciendo hasta que te mueras. La _mentira_ elaborada para que él y los demás vivan. La _mentira_ basada en el cariño que sientes por la tribu y el especial amor que le tienes a uno de ellos.

El anillo de compromiso aún está en tu dedo, recordándote que has debido renunciar al futuro más feliz que podrías haber tenido y que le has roto la vida a la única persona que amarás hasta el fin de tus malditos días.

* * *

**N/A: Fin de la trilogía. Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de tener un final infeliz. No me pregunten por qué terminó así, pero la escribí cuando no estaba en uno de mis mejores días. Además que no todo puede ser el típico cliché de "vida color rosa". Y explicando más a fondo la trama en general, los Cullen vuelven a Forks porque están en guerra con los Volturi, y necesitan toda la ayuda posible. No es que me caigan mal los Cullen, pero pienso que todos en situaciones de peligro somos capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguir nuestros propósitos. Lamentablemente eso significaba apartar a Angie de Jake, para que él no la tuviera diciéndole que es mejor la paz y podría explotar sus sentimientos negativos por la partida de ella en la guerra.**

**¡Ya vamos por más de 100 reviews! Muchas gracias, me hacen flipear ahora mismo xD.  
**

**La próxima será feliz. Palabra de la fan número uno de Jake/Ang.**

**Cuídense mucho. ¡Adiós!  
**


	17. Playa

**Playa**

En esa _playa_ se habían visto por primera vez. En un encuentro casual que casi fue desterrado en el ajetreo de sus memorias, pero que ambos finalmente recuperaron del abismo del olvido. Bajo el cielo nublado y rodeado de amigos, compartieron una tarde llena de risas e historias amparadas por el cálido fuego de una hoguera.

También allí habían vivido momentos de distensión, donde se lanzaban agua, correteaban como niños, jugaban con la arena y trepaban por las rocas para sentarse a contemplar el atardecer. Entre besos y dedos entrelazados, iban tejiendo su presente y rememoraban su pasado.

Ese lugar de arena grisácea, de un brillo hermoso gracias a la sal y restos de conchas contenidas en ella; donde la espuma de las olas burbujeaba con lentitud y las gaviotas se perdían en el horizonte, parecía tener una magia especial. Más allá de las leyendas de fríos y licántropos, más allá de pertenecer a un área prácticamente autóctona de la abrumante modernidad humana; tenía un aire, una energía que permitía asegurar que era algo distinto en el resto del mundo.

Por eso Jacob y Angela adoraban terminar el día allí. Abrazados, cansados de tanto reírse y jugar, observando cómo el sol se perdía en el atardecer. O las olas meciéndose a lo lejos, o simplemente mirando las nubes cuando era invierno.

-Como ya terminé de instalar el taller, sólo hay que esperar un poco de tiempo para que empiece a irme bien –dijo él, tan optimista como siempre estaba al hablar de su proyecto recién concretado-. Luego, podremos establecernos…

Angela le sonrió.

Los temas entre ellos fluían, sin necesidad de mentiras o frases que alivianaran el significado. Y estando en esa _playa_, donde podían dejar volar su imaginación hacia el futuro, parecía el momento indicado para lanzar la tentativa de algo más formal en su relación.

-Me gustaría graduarme antes de casarme –se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja-. Sabes bien que me encanta estudiar y de verdad quiero tener un título, para poder trabajar... –le tomó la mano, y lanzó una corta risa-. ¿Sabes? La semana pasada imaginé que podría trabajar en la escuela, como profesora de Artes Visuales. Podría tomar unos cursos de pedagogía… -se alzó de hombros-. No sé. La idea se me pasó por la mente nada más.

-¿Eso significaría que tendré que seguir viajando a Massachusetts dos veces al mes? –preguntó aparentando cansancio.

-Podrían ser menos, pero sabes bien que no puedes vivir sin mí –se agachó y con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre le lanzó gotas de agua. Jacob se quejó mientras reía-. Además, tendríamos que buscar una casa, ver los preparativos de la boda… Y tendrían que ser dos ceremonias: una católica y otra con los rituales quileutes. Para eso necesitamos tiempo.

La abrazó por la espalda y posó sus manos en su vientre:

-¿Y si nos fugamos a Las Vegas? –inquirió con voz grave. Ella volteó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo. De eso estoy seguro, ¿por qué esperar?

-Porque para tener una buena base de matrimonio, debemos tener sustento económico –respondió lentamente, y él lanzó un bufido. Sabía que tenía razón-. Además, nuestros padres, Emily, y la manada completa armarían el escándalo del siglo si nos casamos sin su conocimiento.

Angela se libró de sus brazos y se giró, para quedar frente a él. Posó sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo miró intensamente a los ojos:

-Son sólo dos años, Jacob. La espera no mata a nadie.

-Estoy seguro que no es así en mi caso… -dijo jugando con su pelo, causando que ella suspirara por el contacto de sus cálidos de dedos.

-A veces eres todo una excepción –se mordió el labio inferior, y se le acercó para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

En esa _playa_ nació la idea de un futuro juntos, y ambos tenían la idea que allí también lo concretarían. Serían marido y mujer acompañados por las olas rompiendo en las olas y el canto de las gaviotas al desplegar sus alas en el cielo.

* * *

**N/A: Les dije que les traería algo feliz luego de la trilogía. Bueno, esto es feliz y romántico. Y va casi acorde con lo que seguirá en las viñetas, porque la mayoría serán en orden cronológico a lo que podrían formar una historia (y funcionan como continuación de THP; así que dos pájaros de un tiro, eh). Aunque seguirán habiendo algunas que son de universos paralelos.**

**Esta actualización es una sorpresa, porque supuestamente no iba a volver de la playa hasta muchos días más, pero estaré en casa un par de días. No sé cuándo actualizaré ni cuando podré leer sus reviews, pero lo haré. Ya saben ;D. La responsabilidad ante todo, incluso en las vacaciones.**

**Cuídense mucho y de paso hagan a Jake, Angie y a mí, felices dejando un review xD.  
**


	18. Ternura

**Ternura**

El remolino de emociones que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en Jacob era casi imposible expresarlo en palabras. Sólo distinguía algo parecido a la emoción, locura, alegría, confianza, preocupación, amor; entre otras que ciertamente dudaba que algún día pudiera nombrar. Ya se había rendido hacía mucho a colocarles algún adjetivo o descripción.

Pero una siempre le llamaba la atención, y esa era la _ternura_ que despertaba en ella cuando lo veía como lobo.

Como humano, Jacob lucía un tipo rudo e impenetrable. Su enorme contextura y altura, alertaban a los desconocidos y en la calle casi se atrevía a mirarlo más de un segundo; seguramente por miedo a que él los atacara o algo así, y la verdad no los culpaba, puesto que su apariencia física imponía demasiado respeto. Y aunque en realidad fuera bromista, de ojos chispeantes y un inmaduro imparable; siempre tenía la sombra de su aspecto físico opacando sus cualidades lejos de tratarse de aterradoras.

Por eso a Angela le encantaba que él se convirtiera en lobo.

Ese lobo grande, de pelaje grueso y mandíbula impactante; podía transformarse en la criatura más adorable del planeta. Sólo bastaba con hacerle cariño detrás de las orejas, y él se hincaba, sacando la lengua y entrecerrando los ojos disfrutando del gesto.

Podía jugar con él por horas. Haciéndole cariño o lanzándole una pelota para que fuera a buscarla y traerla de regreso en su hocico. La verdad nunca le había preguntado a Jacob si le molestaba que hiciera eso, puesto que inevitablemente seguía sus reflejos y lo hacía; pero él no se lo había comentando y prefería no decir nada para que aquel juego no concluyera.

Jacob como lobo era tan tierno… Lo abrazaba, le hacía cariño en la cabeza y luego en el estómago. También le gustaba tenderse en el pasto y apoyar su cabeza en la espalda del animal, que se encontraba también acostado y parecía dormitar tranquilo.

Tenía la seria hipótesis que su encanto como lobo residía en el hecho que no parloteaba por horas y que no se oponía a cualquier muestra de cariño. Era como un perro doméstico, sólo un poco más grande en tamaño y de pelaje exótico.

¿Acaso veía a Jacob como un perro doméstico?

Daba igual, pensaba dejando aquella pregunta entre los miles de misterios sin resolver, que condimentaban su vida. Y luego se acercaba al lobo para hacerle cariño en las orejas y éste le lamía la mejilla juguetonamente.

Definitivamente él aprovechaba su _ternura_ y la usaba en su favor… Y se dio cuenta que caía en las redes de Jacob Black. Tanto como lobo y humano.

* * *

**N/A: De vuelta de las ya entrañables vacaciones de verano. En fin, sólo quería decirlo para deprimirme más sobre volver a la rutina.**

**La viñeta es tan fluff, que no me gusta demasiado. Es lo que me produjo la palabra y... Bueno, éste es el resultado. No tan excelente, pero espero que no sea un completo desastre.**

**No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo mencionaron en una de las viñetas anteriores: ¡ya vamos por más de 100 reviews! Muchísimas gracias por decirme lo que piensan y por enloquecer conmigo con esta pareja tan hermosa (¿por qué nos hiciste esto Meyer? ¿quién es Nessie?). En especial porque este fic es una recopilación de viñetas; no tiene trama fija, universo fijo ni nada fijo más que la pareja, lo que hace difícil de leer para muchas personas. Así que me encuentro contentísima por esto :D.**

**En fin. Besotes, hasta la próxima viñeta.  
**


	19. Reencontrar

**Reencontrar**

_Extraño:_

_Empiezo esta carta así para no traer más dolorosos recuerdos a mi mente. Sí, dolorosos; tal como lees._

_A veces los eventos de la vida pasan demasiado rápido, y apenas nos tomamos un tiempo para detenernos y contemplar cada persona, acción, ave, coche, despedida, y mirada que nos llenan los días.__ Aunque últimamente he llegado a la conclusión que la vida no es el problema, sino las personas… Inconscientemente uno decide si apreciar o no hasta los ínfimos detalles que nos rodean, observar o no los eventos por más cotidianos que nos parezcan; recordar o no a las personas que nos sonríen en la calle. Y no puedo culparnos, ya que así es la mente humana. Compleja, entrabada, llena de artimañas. Puesta en un mundo lleno de sentidos, lógica, reglas, locura, emociones Así empezamos a bloquear el dolor, las penas, las amarguras. ¿Cómo batallar contra eso?_

_No me disculparé por no llegar al motivo que te escribo esta carta. __Siempre he sido así, pero dudo que lo sepas porque hace tiempo me has olvidado. Aunque pienso que debería darte el beneficio de la duda, puesto que también he cambiado con los años. Como todos, por cierto. Aprendemos a vivir en un mundo difícil, en una sociedad que te hace avergonzar de ti mismo y te enseña a ocultarte bajo máscaras. Todas iguales. Máscaras que simulan sentimientos, opiniones, entretenimiento, popularidad, seguridad, y falsa felicidad. Y todo para conseguir el éxito. El tan añorado, pero vacío éxito._

_Lo peor de todo, es que debajo de mi máscara; sigo siendo esa chiquilla de dieciséis años que te conoció en la playa en una fiesta. Ésa que perdió un juego de "verdad o consecuencia" con sus amigas y tuvo que ir en busca de un chico lugareño para bailar. Ésa tímida, invisible, preocupada, y callada chica que te pidió con el rostro encendido si querías ayudarla a cumplir una consecuencia._

_Fueron sólo tres bailes y una larga conversación llena de risas._

_¿De verdad te has olvidado de mí o simplemente nunca lo hiciste, porque nunca quisiste recordarme en primera instancia? Estoy empezándolo a creer, así le doy término estos pensamientos que me producen insomnio de vez en cuando. No me gusta sentirme de esta manera. Tan angustiada y apenada. Es una pequeñez, pero… Tenía esperanzas, ¿sabes? Por eso escribo esta carta._

_El motivo de esta carta es para decirte que he perdido la esperanza del _reencuentro_. Cualquier ensoñación terminó la tarde nublada en que te embobaste ante Bella Swan y pasaste tu mirada por mí como si se tratara de otra más. Y sé que no puedo perderla (la esperanza del _reencuentro_) de otra manera fortuita, tendré que asesinarla con mi propia máscara. La ahogaré con la Angela dulce, pacífica, novia de un chico tierno, correcta y cooperadora._

_He de convertirme en asesina para sacarte de mi mente, esa mente de niña soñadora de dieciséis años._

_Nunca tuya,_

_Angela._

_PD: ¿No te parece estúpido que escriba todo esto cuando nunca llegara a tus manos?

* * *

_**N/A:** **Parece que mi subconsciente odia a Bella cuando pienso en Jake y Angie. Quiero dejar en claro que no quiero hacer una campaña contra ella ni iniciar una lista negra. Sólo es mi subconsciente, como ya dije xD.**

**Creo que no hace falta aclarar que esta viñeta es de un universo paralelo a lo que podría ser parte de THP.**

**Sus reviews me hacen feliz, gracias. ¿No quieren seguir entregando felicidad a una pobre chica que empieza el aterrador primer año de universidad? Pues, sigan diciéndome qué piensan. Y si aún no lo hacen, ¿qué esperan?**

**Hasta la próxima viñeta. ¡Cuídense mucho!**


	20. Volante

**Volante**

-Jacob… -gimió ella. Él volvió a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja-. Jacob… -dijo, ésta vez en un tono distinto.

-¿Si? –ofreció él algo molesto por la interrupción.

-Esto no funciona –dijo. Él se detuvo de inmediato, y ella agregó alarmada al sentir su tensión:-. ¡No me refiero a nosotros! Sino que a nosotros estando… aquí.

El hecho de estar besándose como un par de adolescentes, que ya no eran al haber salido de esa etapa técnicamente hacía un par de años, en una de las camionetas que él reparaba, no era una de las fantasías que se consideraría como romántica. Pero era el único lugar privado en el que podían estar sin ser molestados por su padre con sus conversaciones eternas o por alguno de la manada, como Paul en especial. La cochera era su taller personal y la camioneta tenía asientos, no cómodos, pero sí decentes para soportar el peso de ambos sin que se desarmasen.

Angela se movió un poco hacia adelante, y arqueó su espalda. Su novio tratando de no centrarse en la mínima distancia que los separaba, miró hacia donde el dedo de la castaña señalaba.

-Juro que no es nada agradable que el _volante_ se me incruste en la espalda.

-Pero si vamos a mi cuarto, en menos de un segundo el viejo entrara para sacarte de allí con alguna excusa barata… –se quejó.

-¡Oye, no le digas así a tu padre! –le reprendió mientras reía-. ¿Por qué no vemos una película? Quizás haya algo que valga la pena en la televisión.

-Está bien… -asintió desanimado al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y dejaba que ella saliera primero.

Al día siguiente, Jacob llevó a Angela a la cochera luego del almuerzo. Ella le preguntó si había terminado de reparar algún motor o vehículo, y él simplemente sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ahora sí podemos pasar el tiempo haciendo algo más interesantes que viendo una película pésima, Ang –dijo al abrir la puerta del conductor de la vieja camioneta.

El _volante_ ya no estaba, sino que la superficie del tablero del vehículo estaba prácticamente lisa. Sólo tenía los marcadores de gasolina y de velocidad.

-Pensé que tenías que reparar la camioneta, Jacob –comentó alzando una ceja-. ¿Evadiendo responsabilidades?

-No, sólo aplazándolas. Fue una experiencia enriquecedora el sacarle el _volante_. Soy todo un experto ahora –contestó con orgullo.

-¿Por qué mejor dejas de jactarte de tus habilidades? –caminó hasta la camioneta y movió la palanca junto al asiento, reclinándolo hasta quedar horizontal en su totalidad-. Me apetece más comprobar los resultados de tu pequeña transformación… -le tomó la mano, invitándolo a entrar-. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

Una vez que él se había acomodado en el asiento, ella se sentó encima de él y cerró la puerta, con el pestillo del seguro puesto, sin dejar de mirarle con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Concuerdo contigo plenamente… –alcanzó a decir como una exhalación mientras se inclinaba para alcanzar sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**N/A: ****Primera vez que no tengo nada qué decir. En serio… así que sólo puedo agradecerlos por los reviews y decirles que no creo que sea necesario andar mintiéndoles con frases como "los reviews adelgazan" (aunque si de verdad lo creen, puede que la sugestión sirva y bajen un par de kilos) porque ya saben cuán importante es dejar su opinión, ¿no?**

**Un abrazo, chau.**


	21. Confianza

**Confianza**

Llega un momento donde te das cuenta que te encuentras junto a la persona que estará contigo el resto de tu vida. Esa persona que te acompañara en los malos momentos y celebrara contigo los buenos. La que puede predecir con exactitud cuál será tu respuesta o reacción ante alguna situación especial, y aunque no quieras que la sorpresa se pierda, el misterio de ti mismo se va revelando.

Ya no hay velo tapándote, cada día que pasa son menos espacios oscuros que faltan por darte a conocer. Y sin ese velo, puedes apreciar que lo mismo ocurre con esa persona; con tu compañera, tu igual. Es allí cuando te das cuenta que la belleza no radica en el placer del enigma, sino en la manera que la conoces: tal cual es. Sin secretos ni mentiras. Y dejando en una balanza sus virtudes y defectos, las virtudes pesan mucho más. Es auténtica. Eso es hermoso; esa es belleza.

Ya sin máscaras, la _confianza_ se empieza a enterrar a ustedes, como un árbol envolviéndolos con sus raíces. No se pueden separar, porque si no las raíces se romperían. Y alimentan aquel árbol con el mejor alimento de todos: la paciencia. Es difícil de usarla, pero necesaria. Paciencia para esperar, para escuchar, paciencia para amar y esperar los momentos en que ambos sientan que están preparados para dar un paso más en su relación.

Sin embargo, muy pocos podrían llegar a decir que ese árbol crecería. Nadie los imaginaba juntos, pero con el tiempo sus palabras fueron empapándose de convicción, como si ya hubieran viajado al futuro y supieran que estarían juntos hasta que fueran ancianos, hasta que la muerte los separara.

Porque el grado de _confianza_ que se debe tener para dejar entrar alguien en tu vida, y llenarte con el néctar de sus propios sentimientos y visión de mundo; tiene que ser recíproco. Dar y recibir. Y sólo así, ése árbol se hace más fuerte día a día; para recordarnos que sólo ellos dos son los únicos capaces de cuidarlo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, alarmado al sentir las lágrimas de ella en su nariz. Ella asintió-. Pero, ¿cómo vas a estar bien? Estás llorando.

-Me dolió un poco –masculló, sonriendo con sinceridad-. Pero tú nunca me harías daño, Jake. Eso lo sé.

Porque las raíces se enredan en ambos, uniéndolos por completo. Y ya no son dos personas.

-Te amo –le dijo él, en una exhalación perdida entre sus gemidos.

-Y yo a ti –ella dijo al mismo ritmo del vaivén de sus movimientos.

Se sienten sólo una persona en ese vaivén de caderas que se acrecenta con cada segundo. Un cuerpo, un corazón y la construcción de una vida juntos.

* * *

**N/A: No sirvo para escribir lemmons. Tal vez algún día para buenos limes, pero esto es lo que salió. Trate de ser menos literal en el significado de la viñeta, pero espero que se entienda. Sería muy humillante que me preguntarán de qué trataba, porque me sentiría mal.**

**Se me había olvidado informar en otras, pero ésta sirve como una continuación de THP.**

**Eso nada más. Tengo que estudiar Cálculo, así que mejor dejo esta actualización hasta aquí.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, adiós!  
**


	22. Museo

**Museo**

A veces el olor de trementina a Angela la hacía pensar demás. Su mente se abstraía de la obra que debía restaurar para el _museo_ y los pensamientos que le azotaban la mente iban más allá de las cientos de historias que podría imaginar para la creación de cada una de las pinturas y de las esculturas esperando en la bodega ser reparadas para poder nuevamente ser exhibidas al público. Eran historias más personales, que se asimilaban a una película de su propia vida… Amigos perdidos, fiestas inolvidables, casas vendidas, el fatídico accidente automovilístico donde su padre había fallecido, promesas inconclusas. Y al final de todas esas vertiginosas proyecciones llegaba a preguntar qué habría pasado si el pasado fuera distinto.

En algunas ocasiones al hacerse esa pregunta, comenzaba a hilar vidas distintas. ¿Qué habría pasado si aquella noche no le hubiera gritado a su madre antes de ir a casa de Lauren? ¿Cómo sería su presente si se hubiera atrevido a llenar el formulario de las clases de Literatura en la universidad? ¿Y qué tal si compraba el vestido azul en vez del violeta? ¿Su vida sería radicalmente diferente que la actual?

Y últimamente se le hacía frecuente que en aquellas extenuantes y eternas horas limpiando el lienzo de una pintura italiana del siglo XVII, la imagen que más se colaba para quedarse permanentemente era la de cierto chico de La Push…

Muchas veces Angela pensaba qué habría pasado si hubiera decidido quedarse con él en vez de irse de Forks y seguir su vida afuera, en el enorme mundo exterior. Para responderse, tejía la historia de que habría sido difícil convivir con la sombra de sus secretos y los fantasmas de su pasado. Era misterioso, reservado en cuanto a todo lo que traspasara el tema de su familia. Se vería cansada; llorando a los atardeceres y con los ojos mustios de llevar una mentira. Su vida sería un ejemplo perfecto para catalogarse como un fracaso. Sin futuro, estaría condenada a pasar el resto de sus días junto a un hombre que parecía llevar una vida paralela.

Luego de terminar de entrelazar esa historia, Angela sonreía penosamente y se ponía de pie. El aroma de trementina dejaba de perforarle la nariz y sus sentidos estaban puestos en el presente, ya no en posibles hipotéticos y condicionales. Se decía a sí misma que realmente tenía muchísima imaginación.

Y siempre que salía de su taller y caminaba por los pasillos levemente iluminados del edificio, buscando las llaves del coche mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, dejaba de crear situaciones soñadas para darle un respiro a lo que ella sabía con certeza las respuestas a esas preguntas lanzadas al efímero tiempo.

Si no le hubiera gritado a su padre, habría seguido discutiendo con él sobre pequeñeces típicas de los adolescentes. Y quizás las discusiones hubieran llegado a tal punto, que no hablarían y se enteraría de su muerte meses después, dejando que la culpa le corroyera el alma. Si hubiera llenado el formulario para las clases extracurriculares, habría cambiado de carrera para dedicarse a crítica de arte en alguna revista. Y si hubiera comprado el vestido azul, lo devolvería porque ese color no la favorecía del todo.

Si aquel día le hubiera dado la oportunidad a Jacob Black de aceptar su proposición de matrimonio, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Trabajaría de maestra en alguna escuela y ya sería madre, quizás con dos o tres hijos. Se turnarían para preparar la cena, y él le haría su plato favorito cuando tuvieran alguna razón para celebrar. Se sentiría realizada, alegre, optimista, y viva por amar.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si, Angela se giraba para ver su reflejo en la vitrina de las esculturas egipcias. Ella se encontraba en ese lugar no para reparar obras de arte, sino para intentar restaurar su propia vida: el _museo_ era ella y los objetos para exposición, sus sueños destruidos.

* * *

**N/A: Fue una iluminación divina la viñeta. No sabía cómo incluir la palabra hasta que conecté varias ideas, hice un pensamiento ordenado y nació esto (¿se dan cuenta que lo que acabo de decir es muy rebuscado?). Finalmente salió algo bastante triste, pero luego de muchas viñetas color rosa, faltaba algo de infelicidad por aquí...**

**¡Cada vez queda menos para terminar la tabla! Ya sólo quedan ocho palabras :).**

**Sus reviews son amor, gracias. Y también agradezco a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer hasta las estupideces de notas que hago xD.**

**Besitos, chau.  
**


	23. Extraño

**Extraño**

Los hombres son predecibles, pero aún así siguen siendo un misterio. Al menos eso siempre se dice Ang, porque aún no logra entender su razonamiento. Supuestamente los humanos han evolucionado a un estadio superior de inteligencia, por eso se consideran en una clase por encima de los animales; sin embargo, los hombres, el género masculino de los seres humanos, tienen ciertas actitudes primitivas del tipo león en su grupo, que las detesta. No sólo porque los leones machos son unos flojos que se rodeaban de leonas que hacen todo el trabajo, sino porque tienen cierto aire de egocentrismo que raya en lo narcisista.

-Ang –Jacob le acarició el hombro, produciéndole cosquillas. Ella hizo algo parecido a un gemido a modo de pregunta, porque simplemente estaba demasiado cansada y extasiada sintiendo los suaves toques de su novio por todo su cuerpo-. ¿Con cuántos has estado antes?

Pero ella está con un hombre lobo. Su novio no sólo es un hombre, sino también licántropo. Lo que eleva al cubo todo lo anteriormente expuesto, porque su instinto de macho alfa de la manada lo lleva en la sangre. Y se le notaba en varias ocasiones. Como en ésta en particular…

-¿Perdón? –sonrió moviéndose un poco. Reclinó la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Quiero saber con cuántos has estado antes –respondió resueltamente. Hablaba serio, como si hubiera estado dándole vueltas al asunto por mucho tiempo-. Ya sabes, con cuántos te has acostado.

Macho marcando territorio.

¿Cuál es su problema? En miles de ejemplos cotidianos se demuestra la curiosidad de los hombres por sentirse como los dominantes, como si fueran los descubridores en cierta materia concerniente de la vida femenina. No, de la vida de su fémina.

Y lo peor es que tienen tan poco tacto para hablar… Algunos sí son sensibles, y pueden expresarse sin ser tan literales, pero la mayoría son como Jacob. Y en general eso le agrada, ya que no tiene que devanarse el seso preguntándose qué rayos quiere decirle como la mayoría de mujeres tratan de encontrar un significado oculto a las palabras de sus parejas. De todas maneras, en este caso, la explicitud propia de Jacob y del género masculino en general, le añade más toque de documental de la selva africana.

-¿Y eso a ti te concierne porque…? –con ayuda del codo derecho, se alejó y se ubicó en su lado de la cama.

-Porque la trasparencia es primordial en una relación -claramente quería decir: porque quiero sentirme como uno de los pocos o el único macho que ha estado contigo-. Vamos, di un número.

¡Luego los mismos hombres replican que las mujeres los asfixian tanteando terreno en ese ámbito! Hay mujeres así, no puede negarlo; pero la mayoría de la población masculina, incluidos los gay, tienen esa parte de macho dominante más desarrollada en el cerebro. Se enojan porque no se les quería responder cuántos novios había tenido su actual pareja, y si se les dice con quién se dio el primer beso, ellos de inmediato comienzan a lanzar ácidas bromas. Ah, y se trata de mentir es quizás peor, porque inmediatamente atacan como un mono rabioso. Claro, ahora las mujeres so las deshonestas siendo que los hombres viven mintiendo la mayoría del tiempo.

Nuevamente, hay que elevar al cubo todo esto porque su novio es un hombre lobo. El segundo jefe, por no decir el macho alfa, de la manada. Tal vez hubiera que elevar todo a diez y ahí toda la noción de posesión masculina tomaría el real peso de su vida.

-¿De verdad quieres un número? –enarcó las cejas, tratando de controlar la rabia que le azotaba todo el cuerpo, aunque su cara ya debía estar de todos los colores.

Lo más _extraño_ de todo es que si saben que sólo eran ellos, que su novia ha llegado únicamente con él a ese nivel de intimidad, se regocijan. Algo así como "el conquistador". Sin embargo, siempre deben hacer algún comentario pesado sobre la virginidad de ella. ¿Quién los entiende? Su mente es muchísimo más retorcida que las de las mujeres. Para ellas, que su novio haya sido virgen es blanco de mimos seguidos de suspiros enternecidos. Para ellos no. En frente de la novia se jactan que su vida no era nada hasta que ella llegó y con sus amigos hace bailecitos triunfadores, por no decir pequeñas recreaciones, embarazosas.

Angela se inclinó juguetonamente hacia Jacob, y se mordió el labio inferior captando aún más su atención.

-Tu misión del día será descubrir ese número –sonrió alejándose, mientras él abría los ojos pasmado al no recibir el ansiado beso.

Tomó la sábana y se la enrolló rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo, para salir de la cama sin darle el placer de verla desnuda.

Otra manía masculina: parecen obsesionados con la desnudez de la mujer. Vale, el cuerpo es algo propio del ser humano y debemos quererlo, respetarlo, admirarlo, etc. Pero algo distinto es casi hacer plegarias a todos los dioses existentes para que la propia pareja anduviera desnuda por toda la casa. Y eso se acentúa de sobremanera luego del acto sexual. Es como proclamar en la intimidad de las cuatro paredes: "¿La ven? Ella es mía".

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa cuando me dejas sola para hacer tus famosas rondas? –enarcó las cejas, maliciosamente.

Aunque fuera una mentira obvia, la cara de Jacob no tenía precio.

Herir el orgullo masculino del Homo sapiens sapiens es muy fácil. Por eso hay que atacarlo cuando el sexo femenino nos sentimos amenazadas. Aunque rectifiquemos eso del Homo sapiens sapiens, podríamos hablar de un ser menos evolucionado en la materia amorosa… ¿Cómo un Neardenthal, quizás?

Y con Angela riéndose después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, cerramos esta emisión del programa _Comportamiento del hombre actual_, en el episodio: "Mi hombre lobo también se las da de macho dominante". No nos sintonicen ni en el mismo fic ni en otra viñeta, porque esto es una transmisión especial.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Han tenido uno de esos días donde sienten su cabeza en otro mundo, y se ríen por todo? Bueno, de allí salió esta viñeta. No tiene fundamento y sólo salió, sin que ni yo misma esperara este resultado tan bizarro.**

**Estoy pensando que será extraño terminar la tabla, porque no escribir de Jake y Angie me entristece un poco. Me acostumbré a tener dulzura presente xD.**

**¡Cuídense, hasta la siguiente viñeta! **


	24. Leyenda

**Leyenda**

No es que estuviera preocupada, pero… Bueno, sí, estaba intrigada. El hecho que Sam los llamara a todos a una reunión era sumamente extraño. Y todo con ese tono suyo que solía usar para los asuntos de licántropos, lo cual de verdad no calzaba. Vamos, que Forks y podía asegurar que todo el estado no estaba en peligro… No había habido ataques sorpresivos ni desapariciones ni asesinatos. No al menos que fueran a despertar el instinto de los hombres lobo.

Aunque por todo lado, hay varias _leyendas_ que aún podía no conocer; pensó Angela mientras apagaba el motor del coche.

Mientras avanzaba entre los árboles, se confirmó que podía ser cierto lo último. Había estado por años con Jacob, pero eso no significaba que conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de los quileutes. Podrían existir cientos de criaturas o enemigos nuevos.

Llegó al punto usual de reunión: el casi imperceptible claro en medio del bosque. Pero le llamó la atención no ver a nadie y que una fogata estuviera encendida, con las llamas bastante largas y enormes, por lo que llevaba tiempo crepitando.

-Oh, Jake –se giró, antes que el mismo hablara y le sonrió-. ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

-Sí… -rió, frustrado-. Quería sorprendente. Taparte los ojos y todo eso… Maldita imprimación.

-Primera vez que la odias –comentó, divertida. Se le acercó y le plantó un corto beso en los labios-. ¿Qué ocurre? Sam me llamó en la mañana diciendo que debíamos reunirnos urgentemente –mientras tomaba con cariño una de sus manos, miró hacia la fogata-, pero no hay nadie. Ya son las seis y todos suelen ser puntuales cuando él da una orden.

-Respecto a eso… -se rascó la nuca. Ella alzó una ceja, intrigada.

-¿La reunión era una farsa? –él asintió-. Pero, ¿por qué?

Se encaminó hasta uno de los troncos que estaba cortados para servir de asientos. Ella se sentó mientras que él se puso de cuclillas al frente.

-Como te dije, quería sorprenderte –le puso una mano en la mejilla, y aunque estuviera sofocada por el calor de la fogata, la aceptó sintiéndose muy cómoda ante su cálido toque-. Hace tres años hablamos de nuestro futuro y… Bueno, teníamos que esperar algunas cosas para… para esto –estaba nervioso. Y Angela pensó que se veía absolutamente adorable así. No era normal que no estuviera en su ánimo de confianzudo y bromista-. Te graduaste de la universidad, yo me establecí con el taller mecánico y tú ya trabajas en la escuela…

-Jacob –musitó sintiendo cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, sin poder quitar la vista del pequeño objeto que había sacado del bolsillo: un anillo.

Un anillo simple y nada ostentoso. Con una pequeña piedra opaca, nada comparable con el lujo de un diamante o alguna piedra preciosa. Era delgado, pero tenía una forma especial: parecía dos cintas doradas que se entrelazaban para darle forma circular.

-No es caro ni tampoco de lo mejor –dijo de inmediato-, tampoco lindo… pero es el que el viejo Billy le dio a mamá de compromiso y…

-Me encanta –le tapó la boca suavemente con una mano. Tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular, ya que Jake no era precisamente conocido por su delicadeza y era mejor evitar accidentes en un momento así-. Es lo más hermoso que me han dado en la vida… Bueno, además del hecho que Dios te puso en mi camino…

Se inclinó y se envolvieron en un largo abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de amor, compromiso, comprensión, y confianza.

Se quedaron más de dos horas, conversando todo sobre los preparativos para la boda. Sería duro hacer dos ceremonias, pero ambos sentían que era un deber para la religión de cada familia.

Mientras se proyectaban en el ansiado e inevitable futuro, Angela se dio cuenta que el fuego estaba hecho sobre madera y las especiales rocas de La Push.

-Una vez me dijiste que una de tus cosas favoritas de la playa de aquí, es que por el contenido químico de las rocas, el fuego podía ser azul. Y que siempre esperabas que se tornara como el arco iris –dijo, al notar como ella admiraba las llamas azulinas destellar entre las naranjas-. No puedo hacer lo último, pero… Algo es algo.

-Hiciste todo. No simplemente algo –se aferró con fuerza a su pecho-. Creo que por eso llevaré el apellido Black con honor.

-No todos son dignos de tal embestidura –dijo, riéndose-. Como el viejo Billy. No sabes cuánto me molesto cuando le pedí el anillo de mamá.

-Hablando de Black… ¿Por qué sigues llamado a tu padre como "viejo Billy"? –frunció el ceño-. Sabes que no me gusta. Es irrespetuoso, además que…

Jacob la escuchó, pero no tanto. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella le corrigiera ese detalle, y él también a no hacerle caso y llamar a su progenitor como se le daba la gana.

Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto Angie, por eso ella era su pareja de imprimación… Él era tan testarudo, que hasta en un punto, la única capaz de hacerle cara y enfrentarlo, era su igual, su compañera, su futura esposa. Angela Weber… Angela Black.

* * *

**N/A: Me gusta la idea de conversar antes con mi pareja si tenemos un plan común de vida, y así decidir que podríamos casarnos. Como Jake y Angie hicieron en unas viñetas atrás, ya que así se toma en consideración ambas partes y no sólo el hombre sorprende con un anillo sin siquiera pensar que la otra persona no está preparada. Pero que también haya un efecto sorpresa, como el de Jake aquí. De pedirle matrimonio oficialmente en la misma fecha que ella dijo que sería ideal para tomar el matrimonio como un hecho factible... ¡Ah, amo a Jake! Es que me lo imagino dando un anillo muy simple, casi polvoriento y sin ninguna piedra preciosa; pero con un significado tan grande, que es mejor que un diamante.**

**Además, así ven que no estoy tan transtornada con el lime últimamente. O con los temas relacionados al sexo (**Ylaris**, eso va para ti xD).**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, chau!**


	25. Tarta

**Tarta**

Algunas veces Billy Black se preguntaba si lo que irían a hacer era una locura de masivas proporciones. Vamos, amaba a su hijo y ciertamente agradecía que estuviera con una chica como Angela. Le sorprendía que una mujer tan responsable, dulce, preocupada y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, estuviera con su hijo. Sí, sí, que la palabra imprimación estaba presente en todo eso. Pero dentro de los efectos de ese fenómeno, no estaba el hecho que al padre de uno de los imprimados le cayera bien la pareja de su hijo o hija. Un gran ejemplo y lo que consideraría un misterio era por qué el holgazán de Paul estaba imprimado de su hija. La verdad es que no soportaba a ese bueno para nada robando la comida del refrigerador ni apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre la mesa de centro de la sala mientras veía televisión, como si fuera su propia casa.

-Repítelo, por favor –le pidió ella luego de chasquear la lengua.

Y volviendo al tema inicial: sí, una locura de masivas proporciones.

-No necesitamos una enorme torta. Podemos hacer todo más simple –Jacob se alzó de hombros, observando las fotos en el cuaderno que Angela había preparado con algunos ejemplos de presentación de postres, comida, y de adornos florales para la celebración de la boda-. Como darles _tarta_ a los invitados.

Iban a ser dos ceremonias. La primera, una tradicional religiosa con un ministro de fe dándoles su bendición. Para Angela era importante mantenerse en los márgenes su religión, y también compartir ese momento tan especial como su unión de compañera a la persona que amaba para toda la vida, con su familia en completo. Y la segunda, que se llevaría en la noche luego del matrimonio anglicano, sería con los ritos quileutes en la playa. Jacob le había explicado que iba a pertenecer a la tribu, y era indiscutible que tuvieran una ceremonia apegada a la lectura de la historia de su pueblo.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo, por lo que trabajaron duro en organizar las dos ceremonias. Querían algo especial. Después de todo, ellos y su relación no era precisamente normal.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? –rió suavemente.

-¿Parezco que bromeo? –él arqueó una ceja.

Billy suspiró, girando las ruedas de su silla. El estrés prematrimonial afectaba hasta a las parejas imprimadas. Qué curioso.

-No pienso dar _tarta_ de fresa o damasco, Jake –Angela gesticuló exageradamente-. Mi tía Beth es monja. Se espantaría con saber que no tendríamos pastel de bodas.

-¿Y me debería importar lo que ella piense?

-Sí, porque es la hermana de mi padre –explicó, soltando una risa nerviosa-. Y mi madrina, por cierto. Su opinión me importa mucho.

-Podría decir lo mismo de mis amigos, Angie. ¿Tú crees que me hace gracia tener que vestir un estúpido traje de gala para la iglesia? ¡Siempre me he burlado de los hombres que parecen pingüinos y seré uno! –miró a su padre, quien ya estaba rodando hacia la cocina-. Papá, ¿tengo la razón, no?

El hombre de avanzada edad tragó saliva, nervioso. Quería huir sigilosamente de la décima discusión que ya llevaban del día. Rayos, pensó, debió haberle hecho caso a Emily cuando le hizo señas para que saliera de la casa casualmente cuando Jake le decía que prefería comer emparedados sentados en la playa que preparar el jardín de la casa con luces y mesas, para tener una elegante cena.

-Bueno, tu madre y yo nos casamos espontáneamente, hijo –se rascó la nuca-. Un día le dijimos al jefe de la tribu que queríamos estar juntos, y a la hora siguiente ya éramos marido y mujer. Así que técnicamente no tuve tiempo para pensar en mi forma de vestir. O en lo que serviríamos de postre.

Pero era sólo estrés, y eso lo sabían todos los que hubieran presenciado su relación. Porque las tensiones las dejaban de lado eventualmente y admitían que ceder un poco no les haría nada mal. De hecho, harían feliz al otro y de eso se importaba. De ser felices en el día en que confirmarían ante el mundo que se amaban y querían tener un futuro como compañeros, confidentes, amantes, y amigos.

Y el día llegó.

Billy Black terminó de comer un trozo de _tarta_ de damasco, y se dirigió a la mesa junto al nogal a servirse un poco más de torta. Y mientras dejaba el pedazo sobre su plato, miró hacia el centro del espacio de la playa que no tenía mesas. Pocos bailaban, la mayoría ya estaba cansado, pero aún seguían brillando la pareja inicial de la celebración.

Jacob le daba vueltas con el brazo extendido a Angela, y ésta giraba riendo. Él sólo vestía pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca. Con los pies descalzos, los movía al mismo ritmo de la música. Dios sabe cómo había aprendido a bailar, pero Angela disfrutaba del hecho, porque se le acercó y le plantó un beso, moviendo con gracia el dobladillo de su sencillo vestido blanco mientras sus pies jugueteaban con la arena.

Ellos ya eran felices, y eso no era una locura de masivas proporciones. No importaba de que color eran las velas, o si servían _tarta_ o la tradicional torta. Su hijo iba a emprender un maravilloso viaje junto a una mujer extraordinaria, y eso lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Porque Jake iba a ser feliz con Angela. De eso no cabía duda.

* * *

**N/A: Cambié esta viñeta porque nunca me gustaba. Y un día **Carla Gray** me dejó un review diciéndome que sería interesante ver a esta pareja del punto de vista de Billy. La idea me quedó dando vueltas por mucho tiempo, y decidí usarla. Ésta va por ti, Carly. Gracias :).**

**¡Feliz pascua a todos! Sin importar qué religión o no religión profesen, es importante darle importancia a la vida. Y deberíamos hacerlo todos los días del año, no simplemente una vez para recibir huevos de chocolate (al menos así se hace en Chile).**

**Muchos besitos, chau.  
**


	26. Cura

**Cura**

_So beyond repair, nothing I could do  
I tried to fix it myself but it was only worse when I got through  
But then you walked right into my darkness and you speak words so sweet  
You hold me like a child til my frozen tears fall at your feet__._

"_Broken Things" – Jennifer Paige._

No lucía como el tipo de hombre que te abrazaría, te cuidaría día y noche ni te diría palabras amables para hacer el inútil intento de ablandar la pena que aún corroe todo tu cuerpo. De hecho, habla poco y muchas veces te deja sola. No tienes la seguridad de cómo sabe que su compañía te hace estar más tranquila, pero se lo agradeces forzándote a comer hasta el último grano de arroz que prepara para la cena. Sí, ya te has dado cuenta que él te hace la comida en la noche y la guarda en el refrigerador para el día siguiente.

Él es una sombra, que te cuida sin que seas consciente de ello hasta que lo meditas… Siempre a tu lado, pero no físicamente. Siempre contigo, pero sin oprimirte la libertad. La ansiada libertad. Esa que soñabas y que creíste no ser merecedora de ella. No fuiste más que una víctima de la enfermiza mente humana y una decisión basada en la pasión.

Sí puedes tener libertad, y él te lo ha enseñado. Él, quien te rescató de la muerte y te limpió las heridas. Él, quien te pregunta en las mañanas cómo dormiste y se burla de lo inconexos que suelen llegar a ser los sueños. Él, quien te llevó a comprar ropa y te dijo que te veías hermosa con todo. Él, quien se da la molestia de llevarte al hospital una vez a la semana para un chequeo general y luego la consulta con el psiquiatra. Él, quien le quita las zanahorias al arroz al haberse dado cuenta que no te gustan. Él, quien te llevó a una librería y te compró casi todos los libros que te gustaban. Él, quien te viene a ver en las noches para asegurarse que duermes, aunque no sabe que a veces pretendes hacerlo.

No sólo libertad. También eres merecedora de cariño, de alguien que te escuche, de alegría, de penas, de obstáculos, y de facilidades… De todo lo contradictorio que ofrece la vida, porque tú puedes vivirla.

Y cuando ya asumes la verdad que te ha entregado tu salvador, es cuando te atreves a hacer alusión al tema tan abiertamente luego de meses de silencio:

-Jacob… -él se gira de inmediato al escucharte-. Gracias por todo –su quijada se cae un poco, y parece sorprendido que le digas eso en un momento tan corriente como a las seis de la tarde, un miércoles de Noviembre-. No cualquiera puede sobrevivir… No todas las personas tienen a alguien como tú que las ayuden a levantarse después de sufrir violencia por parte de su pareja –le sonríes, con sinceridad-. Muchas gracias.

Su mirada te dice tanto, te ofrece tanto… Y sabes que Dios te quiere. Te ha mandado un verdadero ángel hecho carne y hueso a recoger tus piezas, a reconstruirte como un alfarero a la arcilla quebrada.

Ahora, puedes luchar. Puedes luchar por justicia, ya que sabes que no debes tener miedo a las consecuencias porque haces lo correcto al denunciarlo a la policía.

Porque ya estás en una pieza, y casi sin quebraduras. Porque no se puede escapar del pasado y hay que enfrentarlo. Porque Jacob fue una _cura_ para tu vida y te demostró que las cicatrices de las heridas no hay que borrarlas, sino exhibirlas con orgullo, puesto que demuestran que sabemos sobrellevar nuestros errores.

Y tú, enmendarás el darle libertad a un asesino. A un violador. A tu ex novio…

Él pagaría el instante en que se atrevió a levantarle la mano, y lamentaría aún más el día en que te dejó el primer moretón en tu cuerpo.

Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón; tus heridas sanadas, no claman venganza. Claman justicia.

* * *

**N/A: Esta viñeta sería siendo la tercera parte de las primeras dos, "Respiración" y "Heridas". No me había fijado hasta mucho después que la palabra "cura" era perfecta para el tema de la violencia de pareja. Aún así espero que se entienda sin necesidad de releer sus antecesoras, aunque sería bueno hacerlo. Lo siento por el desorden.**

**El ex novio de Angie está libre a su imaginación. Puede ser Ben si quieren u otro. Personalmente, me gusta pensar que no es Ben porque no me lo imagino maltratándola.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, chau!**


	27. Fase

**Fase**

Las hormonas afectan de una manera muy distinta a las mujeres en comparación a los hombres. Y esto es debido a que ellas las tienen por montones. Los hombres sólo lidian con testosterona y un poco de otras; pero el género femenino debe vivir con grandes cantidades de estrógenos, progesterona, LH, FSH… Sin mencionar con las propias del embarazo.

Pero Jacob aprendió más que nadie la importancia de esas hormonas, siendo protagonista, o víctima, como a veces le decía a los de la manada, gracias a que su esposa estaba embarazada.

Y empezó a odiarlas con los famosos antojos del embarazo…

-Ya regresé –dijo entrando a la habitación y encendió la luz con la mano libre. La otra la levantó enseñándole una bolsa de papel-. No había helado de frambuesa en el supermercado, y Quil se lo había dado todo a Claire. Menos mal que Emily tenía y me lo dio luego de suplicarle por media hora…

-Oh… -Angela suspiró y se tocó el vientre que recién comenzaba a notársele-. Ya no quiero helado. Mientras estabas fuera, me dieron ganas de comer queso de cabra cubierto en caramelo –se acomodó en la cama, para poder verlo mejor-. ¿Me traes, por favor? –añadió con una tímida sonrisa al ver la cara de su novio, la cual no era para nada agradable.

También comenzó a tenerles miedo cuando Angela se compró ropa a los cuatro meses de gestación…

-Me queda horrible.

-Pero si te ves hermosa.

-¿Hermosa? –le dirigió una mirada asesina que se reflejaba en el espejo-. Toda la ropa me queda mal. Soy deforme, fea… -se giró y Jacob se sorprendió de verla llorar-. Nada me queda bien. Tendré que estar sin ropa… ¡Seré una embarazada desnuda!

Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a las alzas monumentales de hormonas en pleno embarazo, haciéndola fijarse en los mínimos detalles y darle un humor de los mil demonios…

-Entonces… -se quedó con la boca abierta y chasqueó los dedos a escasos centímetros de su cara. Jacob saltó, asustado-. ¿Me quieres mirar cuando te hablo? Oh, pero es que la mesera es más interesante que yo, ¿no? –arqueó una ceja-. Claro, como ahora tengo el tamaño de una casa… Vamos, obsérvala. Contempla sus pechos operados, su trasero voluminoso y su vientre plano. No te preocupes, que por mí está bien.

-La miraba porque le pedí la cuenta –se defendió-. Y sabes que no puedo fijarme en nadie más que ti.

-¿Ahora te ocultas en la imprimación, eh? –dijo, desafiante-. Buena excusa.

Aún así, sin importar en qué _fase_ del embarazo estaba, debía admitir que era divertido verla en distintos papeles. Como la caprichosa, la autocompasiva y la celosa; ya que eran personajes distintos a ella misma. Y siempre agradecía que no fuera así y que se le terminaran rápido, porque la mayoría del tiempo su Angela seguía siendo la misma mujer dulce, comprensiva, callada y amante de sus seres queridos.

-Jacob –ella dijo una noche cualquiera. Su barriga estaba enorme, acorde a sus ocho meses-. ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sí… ¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó cansinamente, abriendo los ojos.

Era más de la medianoche, y realmente estaba cansado. Y entre las penumbras del cuarto, observó a su esposa acomodarse a su lado y tomarle las manos.

-Te amo –dijo simplemente.

-Yo también –le dio un beso en la frente.

Su Angie seguía siendo la misma. Y por eso, podía soportar su horda de hormonas revolucionadas con gusto.

* * *

**N/A: Mi lado biológico salió a relucir por aquí. Mi defensa es que escribí esto en el periodo pre-exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, así que mi cerebro estaba un poco fallado.**

**Algo que me da mucha risa, es que los antojos no existen. Son sólo antojos de la misma mujer, no del bebé. Pero la mayoría de hombres no lo sabe y tampoco deberían, ¿no? Es nuestro pequeño secreto femenino, así que shhhh, jeje.**

**¡Ya queda poco para terminar la tabla!**

**Cuídense, besitos.**


	28. Sangre

**Sangre**

La _sangre_ nunca había conllevado un significado enteramente positivo. No al menos en su vida hasta ese momento. Ahora por primera vez empezaría a tomarlo en cuenta como un néctar que brindaba esperanza y felicidad.

Desde pequeño sabía que era malo ver _sangre_, ya que eso quería decir que alguien estaba herido. Y ya tiempo después, con un olfato desarrollado de hombre lobo, adquirió una proporción de catástrofe. La _sangre_ era el peor olor que podía percibir. Era un hedor a óxido con agua, que al liberarse al ambiente invitaba a la muerte a alojarse en el ser que abandonaba gota a gota. Podía tratarse de una simple herida o de algo tan grave como el hecho de vomitar ese endemoniado líquido rojo. Muchas formas, pero todos con el mismo resultado de mal augurio.

Y odiaba tener un olfato tan desarrollado. Realmente detestaba poder sentir hasta el más mínimo aroma, porque desde que se había transformado en la adolescencia, el olor a _sangre_ lo perseguía como un fantasma. Todas las personas apestaban a óxido; aunque no se dieran cuenta. Y le dolía la cabeza al caminar en una multitud. El olor le perforaba la nariz, y bloqueaba cualquier otro aroma, algunos tan fuertes como el de alguna colonia o el aliento del hombre que no se había lavado los dientes… Sólo era _sangre_, y más _sangre_.

A veces ese sentimiento se acentuaba cuando Angela vivía su ciclo natural, cada mes; porque era en esos días cuando pensaba más en la muerte que en ninguna otra semana normal. El propio elixir que permitía la vida, emergía de su cuerpo y lo hacía meditar sobre la vida perdida. La vida inexistente. Ya que no sólo era _sangre_, si no que era la _sangre_ derramada por una posibilidad de vida acabada…

¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a aquel desagradable líquido?

Sin embargo, en aquella noche, se dio cuenta que la respuesta no estaba en el significado de muerte. Claro que no. La muerte era lo opuesto a la vida, pero era su más cercana contendiente. Era su cauce natural. Y, por eso, había que responderse que la _sangre_ no era más que vida.

Y así se lo dijo mientras veía extasiado la manera suave en que la matrona limpiaba a su hija recién nacida. Le quitó la sangre que la bañaba y la enrolló en una inmaculada toalla blanca.

Nunca más sentiría tanto desagrado por el olor a _sangre_. Ahora le tenía un buen recuerdo, porque ése aroma fue el que predominaba en su hija y esposa.

Angela tomó en brazos a la niña y a pesar de lucir agotada, esbozó una gran sonrisa. La contempló con los ojos vidriosos, y luego miró a Jacob, invitándolo a acercarse.

_Sangre_ de vida. _Sangre_ del augurio de un futuro.

* * *

**N/A: Una duda existencial que siempre he tenido respecto a vamp****iros y hombres lobo con humanos es cómo soportan el olor de los últimos. Vamos, que no somos los seres más limpios del planeta… En especial con "aquellos días" de la mujer. Y bueno… Traté de tocar el tema de una manera más simbólica, como que todo este proceso femenino es la increíble capacidad de tener vida en nuestro vientre.**

**Gracias por los reviews :).**

**Por otro lado, a toda la gente de México y los países con casos de influenza humana, les mando todas mis vibras positivas para que tengan paciencia con la situación y fe para que sigan luchando por sobrevivir. No podemos dejar que un virus nos gane. Y a los científicos: ¿qué esperan para hacer una vacuna o un antídoto?  
**

**Cuídense, chau.**


	29. Calor

**Calor**

Esta característica era una de las más importantes y marcadoras en la vida de un hombre lobo, no por nada en la primera transformación se sentía el cuerpo hirviendo, como si contuviera lava y el cualquier momento estallaría. Además, resultaba descubierta al acercarse a ellos para sentir un aura de calor rodeando sus cuerpos. A simple vista, podían camuflarse con dificultad entre los seres humanos; pero el uso del tacto era una la evidencia que los delataba como fuera de lo ordinario.

Para Jacob en un inicio significó una molestia, porque tenía que evitar el contacto físico con las personas. Había prometido guardar su verdadera identidad y no podía delatarse. El extremo _calor_ de su cuerpo lo había convertido en casi un huraño, respecto a muestras de afecto y la gente en general.

Muy pronto pasó a tomar un nuevo sentido, siendo una característica que le permitía ayudar a los demás; como abrigarlos en caso que sufrieran muchísimo frío y temblaran anunciando que contraerían un fuerte resfrío. El _calor_ podía otorgar más vida, si se usaba bien y en los momentos indicados.

También, más adelante se transformó en algo de lo que podía sacar provecho. Sin importar que fuera verano o invierno, su alta temperatura corporal hacía que Angela durmiera con un delgadísimo pijama o sin nada. No sólo ahorraban dinero en pijamas, sino que además no podía negar que le encantaba sentirla desnuda a su lado, toda la noche.

Con el paso del tiempo, el _calor_ era un nido donde acogía a sus hijos. Desde que habían sido recién nacidos hasta que ya fueran mayores, casi prácticamente adultos con trabajos y vidas armadas, sentía que todo su júbilo por tener el privilegio de gozar de una familia podía transmitirlo únicamente bajo el amparo del manto cálido de su abrazo.

Y en los últimos años de vida, Jacob supo que el _calor_ no era nada menos que amor. El amor que sentía por sus hijos ya lejos de casa, el amor por los viejos de la manada que seguían siendo como sus hermanos, y el amor que profesaba por su esposa y se lo demostraba con cada detalle, especialmente cuando aún dormían con el brazo de él rodeando suavemente su cintura.

El _calor_, era la característica que delataba a los hombres lobo: su acogimiento cariñoso y la facilidad de demostrar amor.

* * *

**N/A:**** Quería hacer algo que diera como una gran pincelada a la vida de Jake, y aquí está. Creo que el calor es una de las palabras más adecuadas para haberlo hecho.**

**De verdad les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Me hicieron sentirme muy feliz :).**

**Besitos, chau.**


	30. Imprimación

**Imprimación**

Mil veces él le ha tratado de explicar, pero para Angela sigue siendo un misterio poco desvelado. Jacob le dijo en un primer instante que aquella palabra significaba que él estaría con ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Luego, le explicó el significativo lazo que sentía por ella. La gravedad de la tierra ya no lo sostenía, sino se trataba de ella. Ella, Angela. Sentía su cuerpo, su mente, su espíritu atados a ella por miles de cables. A ella, Angela, la chica más común del pueblo. También le contó que se sentía como un satélite, que sin su planeta cerca, se salía de órbita y se sentía perdido. Ella, la chica común. La que se lleva bien con todos, pero no es realmente amiga de nadie. Jacob le dice que la ama, que de alguna manera ha sido hecho para ella. La que todos consideran tierna, pero nunca bella o divertida.

La _imprimación_ para Angela es un equilibrio para el sentimiento del amor. Uno pierde la cabeza, pero el otro sigue aún cuerdo. O al menos quiere estarlo. Ella sabe, sin que nadie realmente se lo hubiera dicho, que si le pidiera a Jacob espacio, que fueran amigos, que no lo quisiera ver más en su vida; él cumpliría al pie de la letra sus palabras. Se evitarían sufrimientos, peleas tediosas… no habrían tantos daños colaterales; sólo dolor por la huella que la otra persona he dejado en ti y lo que se ha llevado de tu persona.

La _imprimación_ para Angela es algo hermoso y puro. Se podía contar siempre con alguien; como hermano, confidente, amigo, novio, amante, esposo. Nunca se estaría solo, porque siempre sabrías que, incondicionalmente, alguien te recibirá de brazos abiertos, y nunca te negara consuelo y cariño.

La _imprimación_ para Angela es una rutina, pero siempre con nuevas aventuras. Se puede intuir lo que el otro estaba pensando antes que lo expresara en palabras, no hay malas sorpresas respecto al cuerpo del otro, se siente el estado anímico de la pareja sólo con pasar cerca de ella. Pero cada beso, cada mirada, mimo de cariño, broma, pena; es algo nuevo, algo que se explora de la mano, juntos.

Angela ya no se siente la chica común de Forks. Ahora es la bella, graciosa, la brillante; la que es invitada a casa de otros como la amiga de confianza.

Angela sin Jacob, se siente como un lienzo en blanco. Sin una caja de óleos cerca, ni tampoco un pintor y un pincel que le dieran color, figuras, historias. Ella no tendría vida sin aquellos materiales.

Sin lugar a dudas, Angela empieza a sospechar que la _imprimación_ no es sólo de una persona… porque ella también siente que la gravedad de la tierra no la sostiene, sino que es una estrella orbitando en otro planeta. Angela está imprimada de Jacob.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: La palabra más importante de la tabla, a mi juicio, y con la que supe que debía ser la que cerrara todo esto.**

**No puedo creer que haya terminado. Me parece que fue hace una eternidad xD. Y no es que no lo haya disfrutado, todo lo contrario… Pero me he quedado sin Jake/Angie. ¿Nadie quiere escribir una viñeta, one-shot o fic de ellos? (vale, ya deliro).**

**Un gran abrazo a todos los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos, alertas y me dejaron reviews. Leer viñetas es difícil porque como no son historias continuas, hay que cambiar la mentalidad en cada capítulo para una trama distinta. Y que lo hayan leído me halaga muchísimo.**

**Cuídense mucho y espero que muchos se animen a escribir (Jake/Angie, jeje),**

**Sirenita.**

**PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **sara fénix black** :)!  
**


End file.
